I'm Not Mama Boy
by MrsDoubleV
Summary: Taehyung kesal dengan semua peraturan eommanya, Baekhyun yang selalu melarangnya bermacam-macam. Summary gagal T.T Hyun Family! (DaeBaek, TaeKook, HopeMin, dll). GS. Typo(s). Rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. Don't like Don't Read! RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat! Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like? Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Pipp

Seorang yeoja cantik mematikan alarm jam beker yang ada di atas meja nakas itu. Ia mematikannya tepat 5 menit sebelum jam itu mengeluarkan suara berisik dan membuat siapapun pasti akan langsung terbangun saat mendengar bunyinya. Setelah mematikan jam beker, yeoja itu segera berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. Ia membuka tirai berwarna biru itu lebar-lebar agar sinar matahari dapat masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Engg..." Igau seseorang dari balik selimut. Yeoja tadi hanya tersenyum melihat suatu pergerakan dari dalam selimut itu.

"Chagiya, bangun... Sudah pagi..." Ujar yeoja itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Ahhh aku masih ngantuk..." balas orang di dalam selimut itu.

"Tapi nanti kau bisa terlambat, sayang..." Ujar yeoja itu lagi dan masih terus berusaha membangunkan seorang namja yang masih bergumul di balik selimutnya.

"Ne, ne, ne aku bangun..." ujar namja itu akhirnya. Terlihat namja itu menguap beberapa kali. Matanya pun masih terlihat setengah terpejam sepertinya namja itu masih enggan untuk bangun.

"Cepat mandi. Sudah ada air panas di bathtub. Lalu turun dan kita sarapan bersama." Ujar yeoja tadi sambil menciup kening namja tadi dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Yeoja cantik itu kemudian berjalan turun ke lantai bawah tepatnya ke dapur untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan. Ia bangun sedikit lebih siang pagi ini membuatnya jadi harus segera memasak karena sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya di meja makan.

"Yeobo... Bagaimana Taetae? Apa Taetae sudah bangun?" Tanya namja berkacamata sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya di meja makan. Ia sudah terlihag rapi dengan sebuah kemeja biru dan celana hitam kain membalut tubuh altetisnya.

"Ne. Ia baru saja bangun." Balas yeoja cantik itu.

"Hahhhh tidak terasa ya Taetae sudah besar. Rumah ini jadi sepi deh." Ujar namja berkacamata itu sambil berjalan mengikuti sang yeoja ke dalam dapur.

"Maksudmu apa, yeobo?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Ne. Sejak Taetae sudah beranjak besar, rumah ini jadi sepi dari suara tangisan anak kecil. Uhh aku jadi ingin..."

"Maksudmu?" Yeoja cantik itu segera menatap namja berkacamata itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayo kita berikan adik untuk Tae- akhhh appoyo.." keluh namja berkacamata itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan sendok.

"Jangan asal bicara, Jung Daehyun! Ishhh pagi-pagi pikiranmu sudah pervert saja, ck!" Keluh yeoja cantik itu.

"Loh kok pervert sih? Aku kan hanya ingin memiliki anak lagi. Apa itu salah, hmm?" Daehyun segera merengkuh tubuh yeoja cantik itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ishh hentikan! Aku ingin memasak! Jangan ganggu aku dulu!" Keluh yeoja cantik itu di dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Jung Baekhyun, biarkanlah seperti ini sebentar saja... Ahh aku benar-benar merindukan tubuhmu in- auuuuu" lagi-lagi Daehyung kembali mengeluh sakit namun kali ini bukan kepalanya melainkan pinggangnya yang mendapat cubitan keras dari sang istri, Baekhyun.

"Cepat kembali ke meja makan sampai makannya selesai! Atau aku akan memberikan hukuman!" Ujar Baekhyun tegas membuat Daehyun mengalah dan memilih pergi menuju ke meja makan.

Daehyu sudah sangat tahu akan ancaman yang setia di berikan oleh Baekhyun, istrinya itu. Memberi hukuman berarti selama seminggu ia tidak boleh menyentuh sedikitpun Baekhyun yang berarti tidak boleh memeluknya, menciumnya, mema- ahh pokoknya Daehyun sangat tidak menyukai hukuman semacam itu.

"Pagi, appa..." Sapa Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam lengkap.

"Pagi, Taetae. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Ujar Daehyun berbasa-basi.

"Ne, begitulah." Balas Taehyung singkat.

"Apa kau merasa gugup di hari pertamamu masuk SMA, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Ohh benarkah? Kenapa harus gugup? Ingat, SMA itu adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Appa yakin kau pasti akan mendapat banyak teman baru dan juga yeojachingu yang cantik dan juga seksi." Ujar Daehyun dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Yeobo! Berhenti berbicara yang aneh-aneh pada Taetae!" Ujar Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa 2 piring nasi goreng yang baru saja di buatnya.

"Loh berbicara yang aneh-aneh bagaimana? Aku kan hanya membicarakan fakta. Masa SMA adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Bisa mendapat banyak teman dan juga yeojachingu yang cantik-cantik dan..."

"Ishh Taetae hanya boleh belajar! Ingat! Be-la-jar! Tidak ada pacar-pacaran!" Balas Baekhyun dengan tegas dan kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Jangan dengarkan kata eommamu itu. Appa akan mendukungmu jika kau ingin memiliki yeojachingu." Ujar Daehyun pada Taehyung dengan suara pelan agar Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Ehem aku bisa mendengarnya. Tae, pokoknya ingat tujuanmu. Kau kesekolah itu untuk be-la-jar. Ingat? Jangan ikuti apa kata appamu yang cari yeojachingu bla bla bla." Ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak dari dalam dapur.

"Tapi akan lebih seru masa SMA diisi dengan pencarian cinta juga. Hahh aku jadi ingat masa-masa SMAku." Daehyun mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya membayangkan jaman SMA nya dulu.

"Ohh begitu? Jadi kau ingin bertemu dengan mantan-mantan pacarmu saat SMA begitu? Siapa dia? Yongjae Yongjae itu, hahh?" Ujar Baekhyun marah sambil menjewer telinga kiri Daehyun.

"Akhhh appoyo sakit... Lepaskan! Ani aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu akhhh telingaku..." keluh Daehyun saat Baekhyun terus menjewer telinganya.

"Sudahlah eomma, appa. Berhenti bertengkar! Aku jadi tidak selera untuk makan." Ujar Taehyung memelas dan mengacuhkan nasi goreng di hadapannya.

"Taetae jangan begitu... Makanlah. Eomma tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa di sekolah nanti karena tidak sarapan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan lembut berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ne, ne, ne... Aku akan makan..."

Baekhyun merapikan dasi yang dikenakan Taehyung dan jas seragamnya. Ia bangga melihat putranya yang kini terlihat sangat tampan. Tak lupa Baekhyun juga memberikan kotak bekal pada Taehyung seperti kebiasaan sebelum-sebelumnya. Taehyung hanya menatap malas kotak bekal itu.

"Eomma, aku kan bukan anak SD lagi! Kenapa masih di berikan bekal seperti ini sih? Aku ingin minta uang jajan saja!" Keluh Taehyung tidak suka.

"Aigoo... Makanan di kantin itu belum tentu sehat. Jadi lebih baik kan membawa bekal buatan eomma." Balas Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan penolakan dari putranya.

"Tapi kan..."

"Cepatlah berangkat dengan appamu. Nanti kau bisa terlambat. Hati-hati di jalan ya..." Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup pipi Taehyung sekilas sebelum Taehyung pergi.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping kursi kemudi tepatnya di samping sang ayah, Daehyun. Daehyun melirik ke arah Taehyung yang terlihat muram. Daehyun sangat hapal apa yang terjadi pada putranya itu.

"Kesal karena di bawakan bekal oleh eomma, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun dan dibalas helaan nafas pasrah dari Taehyung.

"Appa malah iri denganmu. Eomma itu terlihat lebih perhatian padamu daripada pada appa." Ujar Daehyun dan tidak mendapat respon dari Taehyung.

"Aku sebal appa! Aku kan sudah SMA tapi kenapa eomma selalu menganggapku seperti anak-anak sih? Aku kan sudah besar! Tepat seminggu yang lalu usiaku sudah 18 tahun appa, 18 tahun!" Ujar Taehyung menyuarakan isi hatinya selama ini.

"Harusnya kau berbicara seperti itu pada eommamu. Jangan pada appa."

"Mana berani aku bicara seperti ini pada eomma. Yang ada aku malah akan mendapat ceramah berjam-jam dari eomma, hahhh..." Ujar Taehyung pasrah. Sementara Daehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya.

Mobil sedan warna silver itu kini berhenti di depan sebuah gedung sekolah. Taehyung melepaskan seatbelt nya dan hendak untuk segera turun namun Daehyun mencegahnya. Daehyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ini ambillah. Pakai uang ini jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang eomma ya. Kau tahu kan eommamu itu seperti apa jika ia marah pada appa." Ujar Daehyun dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Taehyung.

"Appa serius memberikan ini padaku?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya karena appanya tiba-tiba saja memberikannya beberapa lembar uang 10.000 won padanya.

"Ne. Apa kurang? Mau apa tambah lagi?" Daehyun kembali merogoh dompetnya bersiap untuk mengambil beberapa won lagi untuk ia berikan pada Taehyung.

"Ani, appa. Ini sudah cukup kok. Gomawo... Appa memang yang terbaik!" Ujar Taehyung dan mengambil uang yang diberikan oleh Daehyun.

"Ne. Cepat masuklah. Kau bisa terlambat nanti. Appa juga harus segera pergi ke kantor." Ujar Daehyun saat menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Ne, appa. Aku pergi ya. Annyeong..." pamit Taehyung dan segera keluar dari mobil itu.

Sesaat setelah Taehyung turun dari mobil, Daehyun langsung melesatkan mobilnya untuk menuju ke kantornya sesegera mungkin. Taehyung merapikan kembali jas dan dasi sekolahnya. Ia sedikit merasa gugup sekarang mungkin karena ini hari pertamanya sekolah dan di sekolah baru pula. Taehyung dapat melihat banyak murid lainnya yang berlalu lalang berjalan di halaman sekolah dengan seragam yang sama sepertinya. Taehyung sedikit minder saat ia berpapasan dengan kerumanan namja yang ia yakini adalah sunbaenya. Karena mereka terlihat sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa dan bercanda bersama membuat Taehyung sedikit iri.

Taehyung kini sudah berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Gedung itu sangatlah besar dan luas membuat Taehyung bingung karena ia belum juga menemukan dimana letak kelasnya. Taehyung terus menyusuri jalan mengikuti arah koridor lantai 2 yang membawanya melewati beberapa ruangan.

Dukk

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Taehyung menabrak tubuh seseorang. Taehyung segera membantu yeoja yang ditabraknya untuk segera berdiri. Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah karena dirinya tidak hati-hati, ia jadi menabrak yeoja itu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Mianhae sunbaenim... Aku jalan tidak lihat-lihat. Mianhae..." Ujar yeoja itu sambil menatap Taehyung sekilas dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aneh... Dan apa? Sunbaenim? Aku?" Ujar Taehyung entah pada siapa. Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk mencari dimana letak kelasnya.

Taehyung terlihat sangat lelah. Ia sudah berkeliling mencari dimana letak ruang kelasnya namun ia masih belum bisa menemukannya. Taehyung melihat kesekitarnya beruntung ia melihat ada 2 orang satu yeoja dan satu namja yang sedang mengobrol. Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada 2 orang itu.

"Mian sun-sunbaenim... Aku ingin tanya dimana ya letak kelas 10-A?" Ujar Taehyung sedikit gugup karena ia merasa dua orang yang ditanyanya ini adalah sunbaenimnya.

"Sunbae? Hahaha kami juga murid baru disini. Dan kebetulan sekali 10-A itu kelas kami. Kenalkan aku Jung Hoseok tapi aku biasa di panggil J-Hope." Ujar namja berambut hitam cepak di hadapan Taehyung.

"Dan namaku Park Jimin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jimin." Ujar yeoja di samping J-Hope dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita langsung ke kelas kita saja. Ini koridor kelas 11. Bell sebentar lagi berbunyi sebaiknya kita cepat." Ajak J-Hope dan di angguki oleh Jimin serta Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit heran melihat kedua teman barunya itu. Mereka berdua tampak sangat akrab bahkan melebihi kata akrab. Mereka terlihat sangat err mesra? Mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Taehyung melihat mereka berdua berjalan dengan cara saling bergandengan dan sesekali saling berbisik dan tertawa bersama membuat Taehyung merasa seperti hantu karena terus dicueki.

"Nah ini kelas kita. Masuklah, Tae." Ujar Hoseok dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil merangkul pinggang Jimin mesra.

Taehyung melihat keadaan kelasnya. Bisa dibilang kelas itu kelas ajaib. Bagaimana tidak? Kelas itu sangat ramai dan berisik. Taehyung melihat beberapa di antara mereka ada yang asik mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa bahkan suara tawa mereka bisa terdengar sampai keluar. Beberapa yeoja juga terlihat asik memoles wajah mereka dengan bedak dan alat make up mereka bahkan ada yang asik mengambil foto dirinya sendiri dengan gaya yang err aneh. Diantara mereka juga ada yang asik tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik di earphone mereka. Bahkan ada pula yang asik bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil bermain gitar dengan suara false mereka atau asik bermesraan dan bercumbu seperti J-Hope dan juga Jimin membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri dengan keadaan kelas barunya itu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan masuk ke dalam kelas ajaib seperti itu. Jujur selama sekolah, Taehyung biasa selalu mendapat kelas normal. Maksudnya tidak ramai, berisik dan liar seperti kelas barunya ini. Ia jadi sedikit ragu apakah kelas itu memang benar kelasnya.

"Loh? Sunbaemin? Sedang apa disini?" Ujar seorang yeoja membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya karena merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

"Oh kau yang tadi aku tabrak itu? Mian saat itu aku tidak sengaja dan err aku bukan sunbaemu. Aku anak kelas ini." Ujar Taehyung sambil menunjuk kelas 10-A dengan telunjuknya.

"Ohh annyeong berarti kita satu kelas ya? Hai namaku Jungkook. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kook atau Kookie hehe" ujar yeoja itu ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Taehyung untuk berkenalan.

"Annyeong namaku Jung Taehyung. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung atau Taetae jika kau mau." Ujar Taehyung dan menerima uluran tangan Jungkook.

"Ehem kenapa masih disini? Cepat masuk ke kelas. Kalian tidak mendengar bell masuk sudah berbunyi?" Ujar seorang guru yang datang menginterupsi ajang perkenalan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Ne, songsaenim..." balas Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas yang tiba-tiba sudah menjadi hening itu.

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook serta pasangan J-Hope dan Jimin sudah berada di kantin. Mereka duduk di kursi paling ujung di dekat pintu masuk kantin. Kantin itu terlihat cukup ramai mungkin karena banyak murid yang sudah merasa lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat mengisi perut mereka yang kosong dengan berbagai makanan yang dijual di dalam kantin itu.

"Kau membawa bekal, Tae?" Tanya J-Hope sedikit bingung saat melihat Taehyung menenteng sebuah kotak bekal.

"Ne. Eomma yang menyiapkannya untukku." Balas Taehyung sedikit canggung. Ia yakin pasti J-Hope ataupun temannya yang lain akan meledeknya karena ia membawa bekal dari rumah.

"Aigoo... Mama Boy, ehh?" Tanya J-Hope diselingi tawa kecil dari Jimin dan juga Jungkook.

"Aniyo... Aku bukan Mama Boy." Elak Taehyung dan kembali menyuapkan bekalnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha ne, ne, ne... Terserahmulah, Tae. Oh ya pulang nanti kami ingin pergi ke karaoke. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Ajak Jimin dan diangguki oleh J-Hope. Taehyung dan Jungkook nampak sedang berpikir.

"Tenang saja, aku membawa mobil kok dan kami yang akan traktir itung-itung perkenalan terhadap teman baru kami." Ujar J-Hope lalu menyuapkan sesendok mie yang dipesannya.

"Hmm mian pulang sekolah, aku harus segera pulang jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian." Balas Taehyung merasa tidak enak.

"Ahh Mama Boy ini pasti tidak akan boleh pergi kemana-mana setelah pulang sekolah yang ada nanti eommamu mencarimu, ya kan? Hmm lalu bagaimana dengamu, Kook? Bisa ikut?" Tanya Jimin lalu menyeruput jus jeruk pesanannya.

"Mian, aku juga tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada kursus sepulang sekolah nanti." Balas Jungkook sambil memainkan sedotan di segelas es tehnya.

"Astaga ada apa dengan teman kita ini, Minie? Yang satu Mama Boy dan yang satu lagi Course Girl ckckck baiklah tidak apa jika kalian tidak bisa. Tapi lain kali jika kami mengajak lagi, kalian harus ikut ya. Tidak ada alasan unthk menolak ajakan kami, oke?" Ujar J-Hope dan diangguki oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung akhirnya bisa melewati hari pertama sekolahnya dengan lancar walaupun di awal ia mengira akan sulit mendapat teman baru. Tapi biarpun begitu Taehyung sedikit merasa kesal juga karena J-Hope dan Jimin terus mengatai dirinya 'Mama Boy' tapi ia cukup senang mendapat teman baru seperti mereka berdua yang humoris dan juga Jungkook yang manis. Setelah bell pulang sekolah berbunyi, mereka berempat pun berpisah. J-Hope dan Jimin pulang bersama sementara Taehyung sendiri harus berjalan ke halte dan pulang dengan bis. Ya itu sudah seperti kebiasaan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi ia juga kadang suka mengeluh karena sering merasa lelah harus naik bis dan berjalan dari halte pemberhentian ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Jungkook? Entahlah ia sudah melesat pergi keluar kelas sesaat setelah bell pulang berbunyi tanpa berpamitan kepada mereka.

Taehyung kini duduk sendirian di halte di dekat sekolahnya. Ia menunggu bis yang menuju ke halte di dekat rumahnya. Sudah hampir 15 menit Taehyung menunggu namun bis yang di tunggunya tidak juga datang membuat Taehyung kesal karena harus menunggu semakin lama. Padahal hari sudah semakin sore.

"Loh, Tae?" Ujar seseorang membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dan senyum Taehyung langsung terkembang saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Kookie? Naik bis juga?" Tanya Taehyung dan mendapat balasan sebuah anggukkan dari Jungkook.

"Oh itu bisku!" Ujar Jungkook saat melihat sebuah bis yang berjalan menuju ke arah halte tempatnya duduk.

"Berarti kita searah? Itu juga bisku. Kajja kita bareng saja." Ujar Taehyung dan di balas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Bis yang dinaiki oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook cukup penuh dan hanya menyisakan satu kursi kosong di paling belakang bis. Taehyung tentu saja mengalah dan membiarkan Jungkook untuk duduk sementara dirinya harus berdiri sampai orang lain keluar di halte pemberhentian berikutnya.

"Tae gantian saja. Kau duduk dan biar aku yang berdiri." Ujar Jungkook.

"Ani. Aku namja, kau yeoja. Yeoja yang harusnya duduk bukan berdiri. Biar saja. Sebentar lagi pasti ada yang akan turun kok di halte berikutnya." Balas Taehyung diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Tidak lama bis pun kembali berhenti di sebuah halte. Terlihat beberapa orang mulai keluar dari dalam bis dan digantikan penumpang lainnya yang masuk. Yeoja yang tadi duduk di samping Jungkook pun turun di halte itu.

"Duduklah sebelum di tempati orang lain lagi." Ujar Jungkook dan menepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

"Ne, gomawo." Balas Taehyung.

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara Taehyung ataupun Jungkook. Mereka sama-sama diam. Jungkook sibuk melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang dari jendela bis sementara Taehyung terlihat seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba merogoh saku roknya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat tersenyum melihat sesuatu di layar ponselnya itu. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun hanya heran dan tidak mau terlalu ikut campur.

"Oh ya, Tae. Berapa nomor ponselmu? Aku lupa meminta nomor ponselmu, Jimin dan juga J-Hope." Ujar Jungkook sambil memencet-mencet keypad ponselnya.

"Mian, aku tidak punya ponsel." Jawab Taehyung sambil menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Eommamya memang melarangnya memiliki ponsel karena menurut Baekhyun, Taehyung harus fokus belajar. Jika Taehyung memiliki ponsel, Taehyung akan cenderung lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan ponselnya daripada belajar.

"Oh begitu. Lalu apa kau punya email atau sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkan bantuanmu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dan dibalas Taehyung dengan sebuah anggukkan.

Taehyung membuka tas ransel miliknya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena dari dalam tasnya. Taehyung menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

"Itu alamat emailku dan nomor telepon rumahku." Ujar Taehyung saat menyerahkan kertas itu pada Jungkook.

"Ohh baiklah aku akan menyimpannya. Ahh aku harus turun disini, Tae. Aku duluan ya. Bye sampai ketemu besok..." Pamit Jungkook dan segera turun dari bis meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri.

Taehyung kini sudah sampai di rumahnya. Hari sudah semakin gelap mengingat ia juga pulang saat sore hari menjelang senja. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar di sofa. Ia lelah karena harus berjalan dari halte tempatnya berhenti ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh. Saat Taehyung sedang merebahkan dirinya, Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur dengan sebuah celemek di tubuhnya dan membawa segelas air untuk Taehyung.

"Aigoo Taetae sudah pulang? Kau lelah ya? Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dan memberikan segelas air itu pada Taehyung.

"Berjalan lancar seperti biasanya, eomma." Jawab Taehyung setelah meneguk habis air di dalam gelas.

"Kau sudah mendapat teman baru dong? Sekali-kali kau bisa mengenalkan mereka pada eomma." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut hitam Taehyung dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu. Mandi dan setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Appa juga sebentar lagi akan pulang." Ujar Baekhyun dan segera di angguki oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung meletakkan ranselnya di rak kayu tempat ia meletakkan buku-bukunya. Tak lupa ia juga melepaskan jas dan dasi seragamnya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Setelahnya ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena ia sudah sangat merasa gerah.

10 menit kemudian ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah kaus berwarna merah polos dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam serta sebuah handuk yang bertengger di bahunya. Rambut hitamnya juga masih terlihat basah dan Taehyung mencoba terus mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

Cklek

"Tae? Makan malam sudah siap. Kajja sebaiknya kau cepat turun dan kita makan malam bersama." Ujar Baekhyun dari ambang pintu.

Taehyung memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun eommanya melarangnya untuk memberikan kunci untuk kamarnya dengan alasan agar ia bisa lebih mudah masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua peraturan yang dibuat oleh eommanya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa apalagi sampai menentang eommanya itu. Bahkan appanya sendiri angkat tangan karena tidak mau berurusan lebih lanjut dengan Baekhyun yang terkenal sangat egois itu.

"Ne, eomma. Sebentar lagi Tae akan turun." Balas Taehyung dan Baekhyun pun segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Taehyung dan turun kelantai bawah lebih tepatnya ke ruang makan.

Taehyung menyisir rambutnya yang masih setengah basah sebentar lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju ke ruang makan tempat dimana appa dan eommanya pasti sudah menunggunya. Taehyung berjalan pelan ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Mungkin karena jarak tempuh dari halte pemberhentian menuju ke rumahnya lebih jauh di banding dulu. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Daehyun yang masih berselimut kemeja. Sepertinya appanya itu baru saja pulang dan langsung ingin makan malam.

"Tae kenapa wajahmu di tekuk begitu?" Tanya Daehyun penasaran melihat raut Taehyung yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Aku hanya lelah saja appa." Balas Taehyung singkat dan segera memakan makan malamnya.

"Aigoo Baek, apa aku harus membelikan kendaraan untuk Taetae? Kasihan dia kelihatan lelah begitu." Tanya Daehyun pada Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Andwae! Mungkin ia lelah karena ini hari pertamanya sekolah kembali. Sudahlah bukannya aku melarang Taetae membawa kendaraan sendiri hanya saja ini belum waktunya." Tolak Baekhyun membuat Daehyun dan Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Waeyo, eomma? Usiaku sekarang kan sudah 18 tahun dan aku su-"

"Hahh eomma hanya khawatir dengan pergaulanmu nantinya, Tae. Apalagi masa SMA itu sangat rawan dengan pergaulan negatif. Eomma tidak ingin kau terjerumus. Andwae! Andwae!" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Baek, ini hanya sebuah kendaraan. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan pergaulan-pergaulan yang kau pikirkan itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Taetae?" Ujar Daehyun mencoba membujuk Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju! Mulai besok biar aku saja yang menjemput Taetae di sekolah. Bagaimana, Tae?" Usul Baekhyun dan di balas helaan nafas dari Taehyung.

"Terserah eomma saja." Balas Taehyung pasrah. Ia sudah tidak mau berdebat dengan eommanya lagi. Karena bagaimana pun ia membujuk dan merayu, eommanya pasti akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Taehyung melirik ke arah appanya, Daehyun yang hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tapi Taehyung tetap berterima kasih pada appanya itu. Bagaimana pun juga appanya sudah mau membantunya membujuk eommanya, Baekhyun meski hasilnya tetap sama, nihil.

"Hmm eomma..." panggil Taehyung ragu.

"Ne, chagi?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Eomma... Hmm aku ingin minta sesuatu pada eomma..." Taehyung terlihat kebingungan. Ia bahkan menghentikan acara makannya sebentar agar ia bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk berbicara pada eommanya itu.

"Kau ingin minta apa, sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan menatap Taehyung.

"Hmm ini masalah bekal..."

"Bekal? Untuk besok pagi? Ohh kau ingin eomma memasakan apa? Nasi goreng kimchi? Kimbab? Atau..."

"Tae minta, eomma jangan membawakan aku bekal lagi." Putus Taehyung membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Wae?"

"Hahhh eomma, ingat usiaku sekarang sudah 18 tahun, eomma. Dan aku namja! Hahh eomma aku malu jika aku harus membawa kotak bekal ke sekolah terus! Aku malu di ledek terus oleh teman-temanku karena melihatku selalu membawa kotak bekal ke sekolah." Ujar Taehyung dengan penuh keberanian.

"Siapa yang berani meledekmu? Sini temui eomma! Lalu kenapa jika usiamu sudah 18 tahun dan kau namja? Lagipula sudah berapa kali eomma katakan. Makanan di kantin itu belum tentu sehat jad-"

"Eomma tidak pernah mengerti aku! Eomma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan aku bukan boneka eomma yang selalu eomma perlakukan sesuka eomma! Aku sudah besar eomma! Dan aku sudah bisa membandingkan mana yang baik dan mana yang benar untukku! Ahh aku kenyang! Aku ingin tidur saja!" Ujar Taehyung dengan kesal lalu berlari kembali menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Taehyung merasa lega karena ia bisa meluapkan segala isi hatinya selama ini kepada eommanya.

Taehyung menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras, cukup membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan terkejut sementara Daehyun hanya bersikap santai dan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Bukannya Daehyun tidak peduli dengan keadaan Taehyung, anaknya. Hanya saja ia berpikir sikap Taehyung itu adalah wajar. Ia tahu Taehyung sudah sangat lama menyimpan semua keluhan dihatinya dan mungkin dengan cara tadi membuat Taehyung menjadi lebih lega.

"Yeobo, ada apa dengan Taetae? Kenapa Taetae marah padaku? Memang apa salahku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang di balas helaan nafas oleh Daehyun. Ia sangat mengerti sifat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa ia bersalah dan Daehyun hanya bisa diam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun lagi membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur king size nya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam rumus yang pernah di tempelnya. Itu adalah salah satu caranya dalam belajar. Taehyung melirikkan matanya ke arah meja belajarnya ada laptop miliknya. Taehyung segera bangkit dan berjalan kemeja belajar untuk mengambil laptopnya dan kembali lagi ke tempat tidurnya.

Taehyung asik membuka internet dan mencari-cari film animasi favoritnya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara menghilangkan rasa bosannya yaitu dengan cara menonton film animasi. Namun ia juga harus diam-diam melakukannya karena eommanya melarang dirinya untuk menonton film seperti itu. Mengingat eommanya, Taehyung jadi merasa kesal lagi. Ia berniat mematikan laptopnya namun sebuah notification di laptopnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia melihat ada 1 email yang masuk. Taehyung memang selalu mengaktifkan emailnya setiap hari mengingat ia tidak memiliki ponsel. Dan itu semua karena eommanya. Bahkan dulu eommanya juga melarang Taehyung memiliki laptop dengan alasa takut mengganggu waktu belajar Taehyung. Namun dengan beralasan laptop dapat membantunya belajar dari adanya internet dan diperlukan untuk tugas-tugas sekolah, akhirnya eommanya pun mau tidak mau mengijinkannya. Taehyung cukup senang saat itu.

**From : (Jungkook01)**

** 01 **

**To : (Taehyung Jung)**

**Subject : -**

_**Hai, Tae ^^ Sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggu?**_

Taehyung terkejut karena mendapat email dari Jungkook. Namun sedetik berikutnya Taehyung langsung membalas email itu.

**From : (Taehyung Jung)**

**To : (Jungkook01)**

** 01 **

**Subject : - **

_**Hi, Kook :) Sedang santai saja. Dan kau tidak mengganggu kok. Ada apa?**_

Email itu pun terkirim. Entah di sadari atau tidak, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Taehyung. Notification kembali berbunyi tanda jika ada email yang masuk lagi. Taehyung pun kembali membuak email yang di dapatnya dan sesegera mungkin membalasnya.

Setelah mendapat balasan-balasan email dari Jungkook, Taehyung jadi bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan eommanya tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur karena mengantuk dan kelelahan.

CKLEK

Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu kamar Taehyung yang memang tidak pernah terkunci itu. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Taehyung tidur tengkurap dengan kepala masih menghadap laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"Ck apa yang dilakukan anak itu sih? Aigoo..." Ujar Baekhyun dan langsung mematikan laptop Taehyung.

"Tae? Tae? Bangun... Jangan tidur seperti ini... Nanti badanmu sakit semua..." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Taehyung agar bisa pindah posisi.

"Engg..." Balas Taehyung akhirnya. Dengan mata terpejam Taehyung mengganti posisi tidurnya ke posisi tidur normal. Setelahnya Baekhyun menyelimutinya dan mengecup kening Taehyung singkat sebelum ia mematikan lampu kamar Taehyung dan keluar menuju ke kamarnya dengan Daehyun, suaminya.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Terlihat matahari juga sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Seorang namja mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda jika ia sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Namja itu bangkit dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Setelah 15 menit namja itu pun keluar hanya dengan sebuah bathrobe membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Namja itu segera berjalan menuju ke lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan ia gunakam hari ini.

Ia melirik ke arah tempat tidurnya dan melihat seorang yeoja masih bergelut di dalam selimut. Namja itu pun tersenyum dan kembali mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Namja itu, Daehyun kini berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun sang istri tertidur sendirian.

Daehyun berjalan ke arah kamar Taehyung putranya memastikan jika putranya itu sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk kesekolah. Dan benar saja. Saat Daehyun membuka pintu kamar Taehyung, namja itu sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap dan sepertinya sudah siap untuk segera berangkat.

"Tae kau bisa pakai mobil appa jika kau mau." Ujar Daehyun santai dari ambang pintu.

"Appa serius? Bagaimana dengan appa sendiri? Bukankah apa harus pergi ke kantor juga?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran karena tidak biasanya appanya itu mengijinkannya menggunakan mobil sedan milik Daehyun.

"Hari ini apa tidak bekerja. Jadi kau bisa pakai mobil appa." Balas Daehyun santai.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan eomma? Eomma pasti tid-"

"Tenang saja. Eommamu masih tidur. Cepatlah kau bisa pergi sekarang dengan mobil appa. Dan masalah eommamu, biar appa yang urus." Balas Daehyun masih dengan nada santainya.

"Dan ini uang jajanmu hari ini. Stt seperti biasa jangan bilang pada eommamu jika appa memberikan uang jajan padamu yah. Kau tahu kan..."

"Ne, appa. Gomawo. Appa memang jjang! Geurae kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya appa. Annyeong!" Pamit Taehyung dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk langsung pergi ke sekolahnya.

Setelah menatap kepergian putranya, Daehyun segera berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk melihat sang istri yang masih tertidur. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, ternyata yeoja itu sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Yeobo, apa Taetae sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Ne. Ia sudah bangun kok." Balas Daehyun dan duduk di samping sang istri yang sedang mencoba menggunakan bathrobenya untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya. Ya kalian taulah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Ohh... Kalau begitu aku harus cepat membuat sarapan dan bekal untuk-"

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Daehyun dan mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Karena Taetae sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya. Kau tidak lihat? Sudah jam setengah 8 pagi." Ujar Daehyun sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding.

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau har- YAK! JANGAN BILANG JIKA KAU MENGIJINKANNYA MEMBAWA MOBIL!" teriak Baekhyun histeris membuat Daehyun harus menutup telinganya.

"JUNG DAEHYUN KAU BENAR-BENAR!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi membuat Daehyun menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Biarkan dia membawa mobil. Lagipula ia sudah besar. Ingat usianya sudah 18 tahun Baek dan dia sudah SMA. Biarkan dia menikmati masa-masa SMA de-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu... Tapi tetap saja Taehyung itu kan anakku. Dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Di-"

"Terbaik untuknya? Dengan mengikuti semua peraturan konyolmu kau bilang itu terbaik untuknya? Tidak boleh memiliki ponsel, pergi sekolah harus di antar, tidak boleh membawa kendaraan, dibawakan bekal setiap hari, tidak pernah mendapat uang jajan, tidak boleh pergi dengan teman-temannya di akhir pekan, setiap malam harus belajar belajar dan belajar? Kau berpikir itu yang terbaik untuknya, Baek? Menjadikan dia seperti seorang anak yang anti sosial?" Ujar Daehyun dengan lantang membuat Baekhyun terperangah.

"Hah semua itu konyol, Baek, konyol. Biarlah Taetae menikmati masa remajanya seperti remaja normal lainnya. Jangan terus-terusan melarangnya. Dia..."

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin Taetae terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan yang ne-"

"Selalu itu alasanmu. Hahhh ingat Baek, Taetae itu sudah besar. Sudah dewasa dan ia juga pasti sudah mengerti mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Berilah ia kebebasan sedikit. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya yang terus menerus menjadi seperti boneka mainanmu yang selalu kau atur? Bukan, Baek. Tapi Taetae itu anak kita. Anak Jung Daehyun dan Jung Baekhyun." Jelas Daehyun membuat Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"Mian, bukan aku bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya kasihan padanya, Baek. Pada Taetae, pada Taehyung kita. Ia sudah mengijak remaja. Biarlah ia me-"

"Hahhh diamlah, Dae. Aku eommanya dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anakku." Balas Baekhyun akhirnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Daehyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu.

-Hahh mian, Tae. Eommamu tetaplah yeoja keras kepala. Appa sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa pada eommamu itu.- batin Daehyun

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

.

.

Hihihi hahaha annyeong aku balik lagi dengan Fanfict baru hehehe sebenarnya ini Fanfict udah lama aku ketik tapi sedikit ragu untuk postnya melihat yahh ceritanya yang sedikit pasaran yah mian ide mandek disini-sini aja hufttt

Bisa di bilang ini Fanfict ketiga yang aku post ya setelah 'Mine is Yours' dan 'Jung Dan Oh Families'. Tapi ini Fanfict kedua aku yang menceritakan tentang Hyun Family hehe aku lagi suka banget sama keluarga(?) ini apalagi sama anaknya Taetae yang tampannya luar biasa jadi pengen ngantongin dia *loh*

Aku cukup seneng waktu dapet respon positif waktu aku post Fanfict oneshoot yg judulnya 'Jung Dan Oh Families'. Aku gak pernah nyangka ada yang suka Fanfict aneh dan pasaran itu hahaha tapi aku benar-benar terima kasih karena readersdul yang menghargai hasil karyaku itu dengan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review ataupun memfavortein dan memfollow. Gomawo ya semua...

Dan aku harap Fanfict ketiga ini juga bisa disukai dan dihargai para readersdul semua :) Fanfict ini bener Fanfict baru jadi bukan lanjutan Fanfict sebelumnya ya... dan aku butuh pendapat kalian nih. Fanfict ini di lanjut? Di endin begini aja? Atau di delete? Pleasee kasih tanggapannya ya... Jangan dikacangin :(

Oke untuk info, Fanfict 'Mine is Yours' akan tetap terus di lanjut kok dan mian lama update nya karena masih banyak perombakan yang harus aku lakukan dulu. Tapi well secepatnya akam cepat di publish kok aku mohon kesabaran dari readersdul sekalian...

Well saatnya pamit dan lanjut ngetik Fanfict hehe bye semua^^ see you again^^ oh ya Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt2)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat! Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like? Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Mobil sedan silver itu kini sudah terparkir. Taehyung turun dari dalam mobil itu untuk segera menuju ke dalam kelasnya karena bell sebentar lagi berbunyi. Taehyung tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapat hukuman.

"Tae, tunggu!" Teriak seseorang membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya karena ia merasa terpanggil oleh teriakan seseorang itu.

"Eoh? Kook? Baru datang juga?" Tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Hahh hmm... Bis yang aku tumpangi sedikit mengalami masalah tadi. Untung saja aku belum terlambat. Hahh..." jelas Jungkook sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kasihan. Kajja kita ke kelas!" Ajak Taehyung dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook sesekali mengobrol. Meski sedikit merasa canggung karena mereka belum terlalu lama saling mengenal mengingat mereka juga baru masuk ke sekolah itu kemarin. Mereka berdua sudah berada di lantai kedua tempat dimana kelas para sunbae mereka berada. 1 lantai lagi dan mereka akan sampai ke tempat dimana ruangan kelas mereka berada.

"Annyeong, sunbae.." Sapa Jungkook dengan sopan pada seorang namja yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Namja itu pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Annyeong, sunbae..." Sapa Jungkook kepada sunbae lainnya.

"Oh hei, Kook." Yeoja yang di sapa tadi pun membalasnya.

"Kook, kau mengenal sunbae-sunbae itu? Bagiamana bisa? Mereka..."

"Aku sudah mengenal mereka sejak aku SMP. Dulu mereka juga sunbae di sekolahku yang dulu." Jelas Jungkook membuat Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Ya, Taehyung memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mengingat dulu saat SMP ia memang tidak satu sekolah dengan Jungkook. Mengingat masa SMP, Taehyung jadi merasa malas. Ya Taehyung melewati masa SMP hingga 5 tahun. 5 tahun? Bagaimana bisa?

# FLASHBACK ON#

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan sebuah majalah yang ia bawa. Ia duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi malas dan menikmati waktu santainya disana.

"Eomma..." panggil Taehyung saat menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ne? Ada apa Taetae?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah ke arah putranya yang terlihat sedang merajuk.

Ya Taehyung atau Jung Taehyung memang sosok anak yang manja kepada sang eomma, Baekhyun meski usianya kini sudah menginjak 13 tahun, Taehyung tetaplah menjadi seperti anak berusia 5 tahun jika di hadapan eommanya.

"Taetae mau sekolah seperti teman-teman Taetae yang lain, eomma..." rajuk Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kemari. Uhh anak eomma kenapa sih, hmm?" Ujar Baekhyun lalu memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Eomma kenapa sih Taetae tidak sekolah seperti Namjoon hyung? Taetae kan juga ingin pergi ke sekolah dan mendapat banyak teman seperti Namjoon hyung." Ujar Taehyung saat mengingat Namjoon, yang tinggal di samping rumahnya yang membuat dirinya iri karena selalu pergi ke sekolah dan sering membawa bermain teman-teman sekolahnya ke rumahnya.

"Loh? Setiap hari Kang songsaenim sudah datang ke rumah kita. Taetae kan juga sudah di ajari oleh Kang songsaenim. Sekolah juga sama seperti itu, Taetae hanya saja bedanya Taetae tidak perlu kemana-mana dan hanya Kang songsaenim saja yang datang. Bukankah lebih praktis begitu?" Jelas Baekhyun.

Ya sejak Taehyung berumur 6 tahun, Baekhyun memang sudah mendaftarkan Taehyung masuk sebagai murid homeschooling dengan alasan Baekhyun bisa mengawasi Taehyung jika ia Taehyung belajar di rumah. Jika Taehyung berada di sekolah Baekhyun kan jadi susah mengawasi dan pasti membuatnya khawatir. Wajar Baekhyun sudah sangat terlalu begitu menyayangi putranya itu.

"Tapi Taetae maunya pergi ke sekolah, eomma. Taetae kan juga ingin punya teman." Ujar Taehyung sendu.

"Taetae, ingat. Eomma bukannya melarangmu untuk sekolah. Hanya saja jika Taetae di sekolah, eomma jadi tidak bisa mengawasi dan menjaga Taetae. Bagaimana jika nanti Taetae kenapa-kenapa? Memang Taetae mau membuat eomma khawatir, hmm?" Baekhyun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putranya itu.

"Hiks eomma tidak sayang pada Taetae!" Teriak Taehyung dan segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas melihat kepergian putranya itu.

Seminggu kemudian...

Taehyung terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia selalu saja menolak untuk keluar kamar saat Baekhyun memanggilnya bahkan terkadang Baekhyun sampai harus memaksa Taehyung untuk keluar kamar dengan cara menariknya dan berujung pada tangisan Taehyung. Baekhyun menyerah. Putranya itu memang keras kepala membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

"Dae apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sudah seminggu Taetae selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar saat Kang songsaenim datang untuk mengajarinya." Jelas Baekhyun pada suaminya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Daehyun tidak mengerti karena baru saja ia sampai di rumah setelah seminggu yang lalu ia pergi dinas ke luar negeri.

"Taetae minta untuk di masukkan ke sekolah. Padahal apa bedanya dengan homeschooling? Hahh anak itu..." keluh Baekhyun.

"Jika ia meminta begitu, yasudah masukkan saja dia ke sekolah. Apa susahnya?" Balas Daehyun acuh karena ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan perjalanan panjangnya.

"Tidak semudah itu. Hahh lagipula aku tidak ingin dia masuk sekolah. Jika ia di sekolah, aku kan jadi tidak bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taetae? Ahh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Astaga... Lalu kau lebih memilih Taetae mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak mau belajar lagi, begitu?" Tanya Daehyun dan di balas gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, masukkan saja dia ke sekolah." Ujar Daehyun lagi.

"Hahh baiklah-baiklah. Ini karena Taetae. Huhh aku akan mendaftarkannya ke sekolah formal. Tapi aku sendiri yang harus memilih sekolahnya." Jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

"Itu terserah padamu. Dan aku yakin Taetae pasti akan sangat senang dengan keputusanmu ini." Balas Daehyun lalu segera memeluk tubuh istrinya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mendaftarkan Taehyung ke sebuah sekolah formal yang terkenal di Seoul. Taehyung tentu sangat senang terlebih akhirnya keinginannya selama ini untuk bersekolah dan mendapat teman baru bisa terlaksana. Baekhyun mendaftarkan Taehyung ke sebuah sekolah Internasional yang sangat di pandang dan di kenal akan ketertibannya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin Taehyung masuk ke dalam sekolah yang biasa dan membuat Taetae nya menjadi anak yang nakal akibat pergaulan yang salah.

Baekhyun membawa Taehyung ke kantor administrasi sekolah itu. Namun sebelum membahas masalah administrasi, Taehyung harus di test terlebih dahulu dan mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari salah satu wakil guru di sekolah itu untuk memastikan standar kualitas calon muridnya.

"Taehyung-ssi kemampuan akademisnya cukup baik. Ia sudah banyak menguasai materi. Namun maaf menurut peraturan sekolah ini, jika ada seorang murid pindahan, ia terpaksa harus mengulang dari kelas 1 untuk mematangkan materi pembelajaran awal." Ujar salah seorang petugas ruang administrasi.

"Tapi Taehyung sudah 2 tahun lebih menjalani pembelajaran SMP di homeschooling jadi apa tidak bisa dimasukkan ke kelas 3?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf, nyonya. Peraturannya sudah demikian. Dan bukan saya ingin membedakan kualitas ajaran, hanya saja materi homeschooling dan sekolah formal apalagi bertaraf internasional seperti ini tentu berbeda." Jelas petugas itu lagi.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Taehyung sekilas. Nampak wajah Taehyung yang sudah sangat gembira dan matanya terlihat berbinar-binar terlebih saat ia melihat beberapa murid yang sepantaran dengannya sedang bermain dan mengobrol bersama.

"Baiklah. Lalu kapan anak saya bisa bersekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada petugas itu.

"Besok ia juga bisa langsung masuk. Dan nyonya bisa menyelesaikan administrasinya sekarang juga." Balas petugas itu.

Dan akhirnya Taehyung pun bisa masuk dan belajar di sekolah formal meski dia harus mengulang dari kelas 1 namun ia nampak tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena ia hanya ingin bersekolah seperti anak lainnya dan bisa mendapat teman baru. Tidak seperti dulu yang hanya diam di rumah dan menunggu guru datang untuk belajar sama sekali tidak mengasyikan.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

"Tae? Wae? Kau melamun?" Ujar Jungkook saat menyadari Taehyung yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ahh ani, Kook. Kita harus cepat sebelum songsaenim datang!" Ujar Taehyung dan berjalan mendahului Jungkook.

"Eoh? Kalian datang bersama?" Tanya J-Hope saat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang datang bersamaan.

"Ani, kebetulan kami tadi bertemu di gerbang jadi bareng ke kelas deh." Jawab Jungkook yang di angguki oleh Taehyung.

"Aigoo jika aku perhatikan, kalian cocok juga jadi pasangan hahahaha..." ujar Jimin yang duduk satu kursi dengan namjachingunya. Bisa di pastikan pasangan ini pasti tadi asik berlovey dovey ria di dalam kelas.

"Hahaha kau benar, Minie. Apa kita jodohkan saja mereka, hmm? Bagaimana Kook? Apa kau mau pada Taehyung si Mama Boy ini? Hahaha..." balas J-Hope lagi di selingi tawanya.

"Astaga HopeMin Couple, jangan bercanda. Sudah Jimin sebaiknya kau segera pindah ke kursimu sebelum saem datang dan memarahi kalian karena bermesra-mesraan di dalam kelas. Ingat kan sudah bel masuk tadi." Ujar Jungkook yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya di samping Taehyung.

"Benar kata Kookie. Hati-hati kalian bisa dapat hukuman dari saem." Ujar Taehyung membenarkan perkataan Jungkook.

"Mau di hukum apapun jika itu dengan Minie aku rela..." Ujar J-Hope yang di balas tawaan dari Jimin.

"Ada yang minta di hukum disini?" Ujar seorang guru yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

Saat menyadari kedatangan guru itu, semua murid yang ada di kelas itu pun langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing begitupula dengan Jimin yang segera pindah ke tempatnya yang ada di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihat kepanikan di wajah kedua pasangan sahabat barunya itu pun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jam pelajaran pertama pun di mulai. Beruntung Taehyung dan Jungkook datang tepat waktu dan tidak jadi terlambat atau jika mereka terlambat, mungkin mereka sedang menjalani hukuman sekarang hingga jam istirahat tiba dan membuat mereka jadi kehilangan jam pelajaran dan ketinggalan materi yang diajarkan.

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Matematika. Pelajaran yang bagi setiap murid merupakan pelajaran yang paling di benci. Karena selain sulit, pelajaran Matematika memiliki banyak rumus yang bisa membuat kepala panas jika harus menghapal semuanya apalagi Matematika merupakan pelajaran eksak yang artinya hanya terdiri dari 1 jawaban pasti.

Terlihat beberapa murid mulai menguap dan malas memperhatikan guru bertubuh tambun itu menjelaskan materi di depan. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang diam-diam saling mengobrol dan asik memainkan ponsel mereka seolah tidak ada guru yang berdiri di depan kelas yang sedang serius menyampaikan materi.

"Yak! Kamu!" Teriak guru itu dan menunjuk pada seorang namja. Semua mata yang ada di kelas itu pun ikut memandang pada namja yang di tunjuk. Bisa terlihat tatapan mereka seolah berkata -mati kau- atau -kasihan sekali- pada namja itu bahkan ada juga yang menahan tawanya melihat salah seorang teman sekelasnya menjadi korban guru tambun itu.

"Saya, pak?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, tapi di belakangmu!" Ujar guru itu dan Taehyung pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat J-Hope yang sedang menaikkan alisnya karena terkejut dirinya tiba-tiba di tunjuk.

"Saya?" Tanya J-Hope sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, kamu! Cepat kerjakan soal di depan! Saya perhatikan sedari awal pelajaran kamu mengobrol terus dengan teman di sampingmu itu!" Ujar guru tadi dan menunjuk ke arah samping J-Hope tepatnya ke arah Jimin.

Pada akhirnya J-Hope pun berjalan ke depan kelas. Beberapa mata murid lain mengikuti langkah kakinya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah guru Matematika itu. Ia mengambil spidol papan tulis dari tangan guru tadi dan mulai mencoba menjawab sebuah soal yang ada di papan tulis itu. Dan dengan santainya J-Hope pun mulai menulis satu persatu angka di papan tulis. J-Hope terlihat mengerjakan soal itu tanpa merasa kesulitan membuat teman sekelasnya yang lain merasa penasaran dengan apa yang di tulis J-Hope sebagai jawaban adalah jawaban yang salah atau malah jawaban yang benar.

"Sudah." Balas Hoseok lalu mengembalikan spidol itu kepada guru Matematika itu yang tadi terus mengamatinya.

"Hmm jawabanmu salah." Jawab guru itu setelah melihat jawaban yang di tulis oleh J-Hope.

"Salah?" Tanya J-Hope tidak percaya.

Meski dari segi penampilan J-Hope terlihat seperti seorang bad boy, sesungguhnya J-Hope itu memiliki otak yang cerdas mengingat ia masuk ke dalam nama 10 besar lulusan terbaik di SMP nya dulu. Dan tentu saja J-Hope sangat terkejut dengan jawaban guru Matematika barunya yang mengatakan jika jawabannya salah karena saat mengerjakannya, J-Hope sangat yakin jika jawaban yang ia tulis itu adalah jawaban yang benar.

"Ne, karena kau sudah berani mengobrol saat jam pelajaran saya, kau harus mendapat hukuman. Terlebih saat saya meminta kau mengerjakan soal, jawaban yang kau berikan salah membuat kau mendapat hukuman double." Ujar guru itu dengan tegas.

"Maaf, pak." Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengangkat tangannya. Kini seluruh mata yang ada di kelas itu beralih menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya guru itu pada Taehyung.

"Tapi jawaban itu seharusnya benar, pak." Ujar Taehyung pada guru itu.

"Apa dasarmu mengatakan jika jawabannya benar?" Tanya guru itu mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Taehyung.

"Tadi saya mencoba mengerjakan soal seperti itu dan mendapat hasil penghitungan yang sama dengannya." Jawab Taehyung dan mengangkat selembar kertas tempatnya tadi mengerjakan soal itu untuk ia tunjukkan kepada guru itu.

"Coba bawa kesini." Perintah guru itu.

Tanpa sungkan Taehyung pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah papan tulis dimana J-Hope dan guru itu masih berdiri. Teman sekelasnya yang lain pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat keberanian Taehyung. Jimin dan Jungkook pun ikut terdiam dan berharap kedua teman mereka itu tidak mendapat hukuman dari guru Matematika yang terlihat cuek namun ternyata galak itu.

"Jadi kau bisa menjelaskannya jika jawaban dia benar? Mengingat kau bilang hasil yang kau dapat sama dengannya." Tanya guru itu dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Coba kau jelaskan padaku dan kepada teman-temanmu." Ujar guru itu mempersilakan Taehyung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Jadi pertama, ini harus di integralkan dahulu menjadi seperti ini. Lalu di kalikan dengan ini dan hasilnya di tambahkan dengan hasil pengurangan ini. Lalu semuanya di akarkan maka hasilnya jadi seperti ini." Jelas Taehyung. Guru itu pun terdiam seperti terlihat berpikir.

"Baik. Kalian berdua bisa duduk kembali. Tapi harus kalian ingat. Jangan ada yang berani mengobrol selama pelajaran saya, mengerti?" Ujar guru itu dan mulai melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Taehyung dan J-Hope pun kembali duduk di kursi mereka dan mengikuti pelajaran kembali. Jimin dan Jungkook memberikan senyum kelegaan mereka pada kedua sahabat baru mereka. Merasa lega mengingat J-Hope dan juga Taehyung terbebas dari hukuman dari guru Matematika galak itu. Pelajaran Matematika itu pun akhirnya kembali berlanjut dengan suasana yang kondusif.

Tak terasa akhirnya jam pelajaran demi jam pelajaran pun berganti dan kini sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. Seperti biasanya tempat yang paling ramai di kunjungi saat istirahat seperti itu tentu saja adalah kantin. Kantin pasti selalu di serbu oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan setelah melewati 6 jam pelajaran yang sangat membuat pusing kepala. 2 jam pelajaran Matematika, 2 jam pelajaran Bahasa Asing dan 2 jam pelajaran Biologi untuk jadwal pelajaran di kelas 10-A kelas Taehyung dan teman-temannya. Setelah memesan makanan, keempat sahabat baru, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin serta Jungkook duduk melingkar di meja bulat yang ada di sudut kantin karena hanya meja itu yang tersedia untuk mereka sementara meja lainnya sudah penuh dengan murid lain yang sepertinya juga merasa kelaparan seperti mereka.

"Gomawo, Tae kau sudah membelaku saat pelajaram guru gendut itu tadi." Ujar Hoseok sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya.

"Cheonma." Balas Taehyung singkat dan menyuapkan sesendok mie jumbo portion ke dalam mulutnya. Taehyung merasa sangat lapar mengingat tadi pagi ia tidak sarapan karena sang eomma yang kesiangan bangun jadi tidak bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati, Tae. Kau bisa saja menjadi incaran guru itu. Karena ya secara tidak langsung kau sudah membuatnya malu di hadapan kami hahahha..." ujar Jimin mencoba memperingati Taehyung. Taehyung pun hanya membalas ucapan Jimin tadi dengan senyuman dan kembali menyuapkan mie pesanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seokkie, kau tahu? Saat kau di panggil ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal itu, aku sangat takut. Takut jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya dan lebih merasa takut lagi saat mendengar guru itu bilang jika jawabanmu salah." Ujar Jimin pada Hoseok sang namjachingu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jinjja? Kau sebegitu khawatirnya kah kau padaku, Minie?" Tanya Hoseok dengan riangnya. Senang karena begitu di perhatikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja. Tapi untunglah Mama Boy kita ini membelamu hehehe..." Balas Jimin. Mendengar kata 'Mama Boy' Taehyung jadi menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ohh Minie sepertinya kata-katamu menyinggung perasaan Mama Boy kita hihihi..." ujar J-Hope dan kembali menekankan panggilan 'Mama Boy'.

"Yak! I'm not Mama Boy! C'mon..." balas Taehyung sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha aku bercanda, Tae. Hehehe mian, mian..." ujar J-Hope yang hanya di acuhkan oleh Taehyung yang kembali sibuk menyantap mie jumbo portionnya yang masih sisa setengah.

"Kook, Mam- ehh maksudku masa Taetad marah pada kami. Kami kan hanya bercanda..." adu Jimin pada Jungkook yang duduk di sebrangnya yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Ehh? Wae? Kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Min?" Tanya Jungkook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Jimin.

"Hahh ani, kau sedaritadi sibuk terus dengan ponselmu. Memang apa ada yang lebih menarik perhatianmu ya di ponsel itu daripada kami?" Ujar Jimin sedikit kesal dengan keacuhan Jungkook.

"Mian bukan maksudku untuk me-"

"Heii Minie, sudahlah... Masa karena hal kecil seperti ini kau jadi kesal sih? Mian, Kook. Minie memang suka seperti ini karena ia memang paling tidak suka diacuhkan." Ujar J-Hope menengahi suasana yang sedikit tidak enak di antara mereka.

"Hmm mianhae, Jimin." Ujar Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Ne, maaf juga, Kook." Balas Jimin.

"Nah sudah-sudah acara maaf-maafannya. Dan... Loh di mana Mam- ehh maksudku Taehyung?" Ujar J-Hope saat menyadari jika Taehyung sudah tidak berada di antara mereka.

"Bukankah tadi Taehyung ada disini? Kemana perginya dia? Bahkan makannya pun masih belum habis. Padahal tadi dia bilang di lapar." Sambung Jimin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin dia sedang ke toilet ya?" Tanya Jungkook yang dibalas J-Hope dengan mengangkat bahunya seolah tak tahu.

Taehyung kini berada di dalam toilet sekolahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantin tempat ia dan temannya berada tadi. Taehyung ke toilet bukan karena ia ingin buang air melainkan tadi ada seorang sunbae nya yang menariknya ke toilet tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya.

Kini Taehyung hanya berdua saja di dalam toilet itu karena sunbae yang menariknya tadi sempat mengusir beberapa orang yang awalnya berada di dalam toilet dan mengunci pintu toilet itu menghindari ada murid lain menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi kau benar yang bernama Jung Taehyung?" Tanya seorang namja dengan tatapan tajam menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ne. Aku Taehyung. Ada apa ya sunbae?" Tanya Taehyung karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa di tarik dan di bawa ke dalam toilet namja dengan salah seorang sunbae yang tak pernah di kenalnya ini.

"Ada apa? Kau masih bertanya ada apa? Aku juga lihat tadi pagi kau datang berdua dengannya, betul?" Ujar namja itu dan terus menatap tajam Taehyung seolah mengintimidasi.

"Dengannya? Dengan siapa maksud sunbae?" Tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan siapa yang dibicarakan sunbae nya itu.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Kau pasti tau siapa yang ku maksud."

"Apa maksud sunbae itu, Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung dan di balas sebuah seringaian oleh namja yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak memakai otakmu. Nah kau tahu kan sekarang siapa yang aku maksud, bocah ingusan?" Ujar namja itu kembali merendahkan Taehyung. Sesungguhnya Taehyung sangat merasa kesal mendapat hinaan dari sunbaenya itu namun ia hanya diam dan tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah jika ia sampai membalas perkataan kasar sunbaenya. Apalagi mengingat ini baru hari keduanya sekolah.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Jung-"

"Jangan berani dekati dia atau kau akan selalu berurusan denganku selama kau berada di sekolah ini!" Ancam namja itu.

"Aku dan Jungkook hanya berteman. Tidak lebih." Balas Taehyung.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mendekatinya dengan maksud lain selain sebagai sesama teman." Jelas Taehyung.

"Bagus. Kau jangan berani mendekatinya lebih dari teman, oke? Karena Jungkook itu milikku!" Ancam namja itu lagi.

"Ne, sunbae." Balas Taehyung mengerti dan kemudian namja tadi pun berjalan keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

-Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan Jungkook? Apa sunbae tadi itu kekasihnya Jungkook ya?- batin Taehyung.

Setelah urusannya dengan salah seorang sunbae tadi selesai, Taehyung pun kembali ke kantin untuk menghampiri teman-temannya. Ia tahu pasti teman-temannya terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hoi, Tae! Darimana saja?" Tanya J-Hope saat melihat kehadiran Taehyung kembali.

"Mian aku dari toilet tadi."

"Tapi lama sekali. Kau ti-"

"Tadi di toilet ramai dan aku harus mengantri tentu saja hehehe lalu selama aku ke toilet apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Taehyung pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hmm hanya membahas masalah tugas kelompok Biologi yang baru di berikan tadi. 1 kelompok kan terdiri dari 2 orang. Kau akan satu kelompok dengan siapa? Aku sih dengan Jimin tentu saja." Ujar J-Hope di barengi senyum dari Jimin.

"Satu kelompok denganku saja ya." Ujar Jungkook.

"Habis Jimin sudah berdua dengan J-Hope. Tapi jika kau sudah dengan teman yang lain tidak apa sih. Aku bisa cari te-"

"Ne, aku akan satu kelompok denganmu. Dan tugas itu harus di kumpulkan besok lusa ya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ne. Aku dan Jimin akan mengerjakannya malam ini di rumah Jimin. Kalau kalian?"

"Kook?"

"Bagaimana pulang sekolah nanti di perpustakaan? Kau bisa tidak, Tae?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Hmm boleh saja... Lebih cepat lebih baik." Balas Taehyung.

"Tapi apa kau tidak dicari oleh eommamu jika kau pulang lebih malam, Mama Boy? Hahaha..." ledek J-Hope.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku Mama Boy terus, Hope!" Balas Taehyung kesal.

"Hahaha habis aku sudah terlalu terbiasa memanggilmu begitu hehehe..."

"Hahh terserahlah..."

SKIP

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 KST dan sudah waktunya murid Seoul Int. High School untuk pulang. Karena tidak ada jam tambahan dan ekskul, hari ini mereka bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Seperti yang telah di sepakati tadi, Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Perpustakaan itu terlihat sepi hanya ada seorang penjaga perpus dan beberapa murid lain yang sedang meminjam, membaca buku bahkan sedang mengerjakan tugas seperti yang akan di lakukan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di meja yang letaknya paling sudut perpus di dekat jendela. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat itu karena ingin lebih bisa fokus mengerjakan tugas berdua tanpa gangguan dan tanpa menggangu murid lain.

"Aku yang akan mencari lalu, Kook kau yang menuliskannya ya." Ujar Taehyung dan diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Ahh tapi sebelum itu kita cari buku yang berkaitan dengan materi tugas kita." Ujar Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun berpencar untuk mencari buku yang mencakup materi tugas mereka. Karena perpustakaan itu luas dan terdapat banyak rak buku, berpencar merupakan salah satu cara yang efektif terlebih mereka berdua juga tidak tahu berada di rak mana buku yang ingin mereka pinjam itu. Bertanya kepada penjaga perpus? Itu salah satu cara yang efektif juga namun melihat penjaga perpus yang sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa murid yang sedang meminjam buku, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertanya.

Sudah ada sekitar 5 rak yang Taehyung lewati namun ia masih belum bisa menemukan dimana letak rak yang berisi berbagai macam buku biologi yang ia cari. Jungkook pun demikian. Ada sekitar 3 rak yang sudah ia terlusuri namun ia masih belum mendapat apa-apa.

"Biologi... Biologi... Nah ini dia rak Biologi." Ujar Jungkook saat menemukan dimana letak rak tempat buku-buku biologi berada.

"Nah ini dia. Ehh tapi kenapa tinggi sekali ya?" Keluh Jungkook karena ia sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil buku yang letaknya sedikit tinggi.

"Ahhh sedikit lagi..." Jungkook pun menjinjitkan kakinya dan terus mencoba meraih buku itu.

"Kenapa tidak panggil aku jika butuh bantuan?" Ujar Taehyung dari belakang Jungkook dan segera mengambil buku yang tadi ingin di ambil Jungkook dengan mudahnya karena tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati Taehyung yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tubuh mungil Jungkook dengan mudahnya tertutup oleh tubuh besar dan tinggi Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa sangat kecil bila di dekat Taehyung.

"Kajja kita kerjakan tugas kita!" Ajak Taehyung dan berjalan kembali ke meja di sudut perpus.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun kini sedang serius mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka berdua. Seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati juga. Taehyung yang membacakan sementara Jungkook yang akan menuliskan jawaban di atas kertas tugas mereka.

"Apa kau lelah menulis? Mau aku gantikan saja?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang terlihat sedang meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Ani, sudah biar aku saja yang menulisnya." Tolak Jungkook lalu kembali menggenggam pena dan siap lanjut untuk menulis.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas mereka hingga tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30 KST sudah sangat melewati batas waktu perpustakaan sekolah itu tutup. Namun beruntung karena penjaga perpus memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka hingga selesai dengan cara memberikan kunci perpus sebelum ia pulang dan meminta Taehyung mengembalikannya pada satpam sekolah begitu mereka selesai mengerjakan.

"Ahh akhirnya selesai juga. Aku akan kembalikan buku ini dulu lalu kita pulang." Ujar Taehyung dan langsung melesat ke rak tempat dimana mereka tadi mengambil buku itu.

Setelah memastikan pintu perpustakaan sudah terkunci dengan rapat, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun kini berjalan berdua melewati lorong kelas yang sudah sangat sepi mengingat hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih di dalam sekolah itu. Tak ada satu percakapan pun yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua selama perjalanan keluar gedung.

"Sudah malam. Aku antar saja ya, Kook?" Tawar Taehyung saat sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Ani, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Tae." Balas Jungkook.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Lagipula kita kan teman. Apalagi kita searah. Kajja sebelum semakin malam!" Ajak Taehyung lagi.

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Taehyung, akhirnya Jungkook pun bersedia di antar oleh Taehyung. Kini mobil sedan silver itu sudah berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah Seoul Int. High School. Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan beraspal Seoul yang terlihat semakin ramai saat malam hari. Sepanjang kanan kiri jalan dapat di lihat dengan jelas gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berhiaskan lampu membuatnya menjadi terlihat indah.

"Tae apa eommamu tidak marah kau pulang lebih malam seperti ini? Apalagi kau kan yeoja." Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Ani. Eommaku... Sudah tidak ada." Balas Jungkook singkat.

"Oh mian... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih dan menging-"

"Gwenchana, Tae." Balas Jungkook lagi.

"Hmm lalu bagaimana dengan eommamu, Tae? Aku rasa eommamu ini pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"Sayang padaku? Jika ia sayang padaku harusnya aku bisa di beri kebebasan. Dan soal marah? Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan pulang malam juga karena mengerjakan tugas. Meski eommaku yah pasti akan sibuk bertanya padaku kenapa aku pulang lebih malam, tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan cerewet lagi jika aku katakan alasannya." Jawab Taehyung.

"Aku sedikit iri padamu, Tae. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang mau memperhatikanmu dan menyayangimu. Tidak seperti aku." Ujar Jungkook dengan sendu.

Hening. Keadaan di dalam mobil itu kembali hening. Tak ada satu pun dari Jungkook maupun Taehyung yang kembali angkat bicara. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Taehyung sedikit melirik ke arah Jungkook dan dapat Taehyung lihat perubahan raut wajah Jungkook yang kini terlihat sedih.

"Stop. Turunkan aku disini saja, Tae." Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung seketika menghentikan mobilnya.

"Disini? Bukankah ini halte tempatmu turun kemarin? Kenapa disini? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu kok." Tanya Taehyung.

"Ani, tidak perlu, Tae. Lagipula ada tempat yang mau aku datangi dulu. Dan tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini." Balas Jungkook dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku ya, Tae." Ujar Jungkook dan segera turun dari mobil itu.

Jungkook pun berjalan menjauhi mobil Taehyung. Setelah Taehyung sudah tidak dapat melihat Jungkook lagi, Taehyung pun melajukan mobilnya untuk segera sampai di rumah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang ini.

Tidak sampai 5 menit ia sudah sampai di dalam kompleks rumahnya. Sangat cepat mengingat ia menggunakan mobil pribadi. Namun jika menggunakan bis, mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit itu pun belum lagi jika ia harus berjalan untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Ia jadi membayangkan dirinya saat harus susah payah berjalan kaki dari halte pemberhentian menuju ke rumahnya yang tidak bisa di katakan dekat mengingat halte pemberhentiannya kini berbeda dengan dulu. Bis yang di tumpanginya saat SMP dan sekarang berbeda karena arah sekolahnya yang tidak lagi sama, jadi halte pemberhentiannya pun menjadi ikut berganti dan menjadi lebih jauh.

Kompleks perumahan dimana rumah Taehyung berada ini merupakan sebuah kompleks perumahan elite yang ada di Seoul. Terlihat dari beragam jenis rumah besar nan mewah yang menghiasi sepanjang jalanan kompleks.

Tinnn Tinn

Taehyung membunyikan klakson mobil sebagai penanda jika ia sudah sampai rumah dan memasukkan mobil sedan silver itu ke dalam garasi rumah seperti kebiasaan appanya saat pulang dari kantor saat ia sudah sampai di kediamannya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil itu di garasi, Taehyung pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Dengan tas ransel yang di sampirkan di bahu kanannya, Taehyung berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

"Jung Taehyung!" Panggil Baekhyun saat menyadari kepulangan Taehyung, putranya.

"Ne, eomma..." balas Taehyung lalu berjalan menghampiri eommanya yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kau darimana saja sampai bisa pulang malam seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit naik. Taehyung tahu eommanya pasti sedang marah padanya.

"Mian, eomma..."

"Dae, kau lihat? Karena kau mengijinkan Taetae membawa mobilmu, Taetae jadi pulang malam seperti ini kan?" Baekhyun mulai menyalahkan Daehyun yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Ini yang selama ini aku takutkan. Baru sehari membawa mobil saja Taetae sudah terlambat pulang 2 jam. Bagaimana jika sebulan? Setahun? Mungkin Taetae akan pulang pagi." Ujar Baekhyun dengan kesalnya.

"Taehyung, sebenarnya kau habis darimana? Kenapa bisa sampai terlambat pulang seperti ini? Kau lihat? Sudah jam 18.50 bukankah harusnya kau pulang jam 16.30?" Tanya Daehyun pada Taehyung.

"Mian, appa, eomma. Tadi aku habis mengerjakan tugas di kelompok di sekolah karena itu aku jadi pulang malam. Mian..." ujar Taehyung.

"Benar karena tugas? Bukan karena kau habis pergi dengan teman-temanmu, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun seolah mengintrogasi.

"Ne. Aku tadi habis mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan temanku di perpustakaan sekolah."

"Geurae. Mandilah lalu turun ke ruang makan. Kau pasti belum makan, bukan? Eomma akan siapkan makanan untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun kembali lembut dan perhatian pada Taehyung.

Setelah mendengar perkataan eommanya, Baekhyun, Taehyung pun segera melangkah pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Baekhyun pun kini sudah berjalan menuju ke dapur. Ia ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk Taehyung, mengingat mereka -Baekhyun dan Daehyun- sudah makan malam lebih dulu sebelum Taehyung pulang.

"Baek, sampai kapan kau akan over protective dan selalu menaruh curiga pada Taetae?" Tanya Daehyun saat menghampiri Baekhyun di dapur.

"Wae? Memang aku salah ingin melindungi anakku sendiri? Dan curiga? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menaruh curiga apapun pada Taetae. Karena aku percaya padanya." Balas Baekhyun.

-Hahhh Baek, kapan kau akan berubah? Kasihan Taetae, Baek...- Batin Daehyun.

SKIP

Hari kini sudah berganti. Matahari mulai kembali menunjukkan sinarnya. Suasana di sebuah rumah besar, kediaman keluarga Jung terlihat seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Terlihat damai dan tentram. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20 KST sudah waktunya seorang Jung Taehyung untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Kringggg Kringgg

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon rumah yang berbunyi. Sebenarnya sangat jarang seseorang akan menghubungi telepon rumah milik keluarga Jung. Jika pun ada yang memiliki keperluan, biasanya mereka sendiri akan langsung datang ke rumah itu. Daehyun yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan meja telepon pun segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

"..."

"Ne, benar. Ini dengan siapa?"

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar ya..."

"Taetae!" Panggil Daehyun.

"Ne, appa ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang menghampiri appanya.

"Ada telepon untukmu." Ujar Daehyun diiringi sebuah senyum yang terlihat aneh.

Taehyung pun segera menerima telepkn itu. Diam-diam, Daehyun ternyata menguping pembicaraan antara Taehyung dan si penelepon dari balik dinding.

Pipp

"Pacarmu, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Appa!"

"Wae? Jadi benar itu pacarmu?" Tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Pacar? Pacar siapa? Taetae?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri suami dan anaknya.

"Molla..." balas Daehyun.

"Tae?"

"Dia bukan pacarku! Dia hanya teman sekelasku." Jawab Taehyung.

"Bagus. Karena eomma tidak akan mengijinkanmu punya pacar sebelum kau lulus SMA!" Tegas Baekhyun.

"Hahhh... Ne, eomma... Aku tahu, aku tahu..."

.

.

.

.

Chap 2 selesai? Mian for late update :( tapi ini udah aku usahakan secepatnya loh... Mian ya kalo ceritanya jadi tambah gaje nih :(

Balasan Reviews :

**CynCynCw**

Gomawo :) thanks udh review ya :)

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie**

Ne ini udh di lanjut :) gomawo udh review :)

**RealDe**

Iya ini udh dilanjut kok chingu :) Baekkie mmg eomma yg keras kepala nih :( gomawo ya udh review :)

**reny boice**

Hahaha aku jg sama :) V jd uke? Aduh ksian Kookie nya wkwkwk Amin... Kita tnggu aja ya :) gomawo udh review :)

**kimyori95**

Iya ini udh di lanjut :) iya ini lbh ke Taetae nya kok :) gomawo udh review :)

**vakmalia9**

Tapi Taetad ttp jd anak yg brbakti dn nurut pd eommanya kok :) gomawo ya udh review :)

**Lulu Auren**

Kookie mngkn mmg trlalu baik sm Taetae wkwk itu udh aku jelasin di chap ini :) mian kalo msh sdkt kurang paham dg bhsanya ya :) gomawo udh review :)

**nam mingyu**

Bagus? Jinjja? Tp mian kalo chap ini critanya gaje :( Iya Cast nya mmg sengaja Hyun Family hehehe gomawo ya udh review :)

**Springyeol**

Gomawo kalo udh suka :) ya Jungkook sm Jimin mmg aku sengaja buat jd yeoja heheh cocok? Gomawo ya udh review :)

**Rara Daniati**

Iya Baek terlalu over protective sm Taetae nih :( gomawo ya udh review :)

**Kim Tria**

Iya ini dibuat TBC kok :) dan ini udh di lanjut mian kalo krg suka sm crita di chap ini :( Baekkie mmg syang bgt sm Taetae mkny smpai spt itu :) gomawo ya udh review :)

**Guest**

Iya ini udh di lanjut kok :) Baekie jgn di cekek dong ksian nnti Taetae gk ad ngurusin lg bs dpet mamih baru nnti Taetaenya wkwk gomawo ya udh review :)

Thanks untuk yg udh review dan suka ya :) dan mian kalo chap ini ceritanya krg suka dan krg dpet feelnya :) byee smpai ketemu di chap depan ya semua :)

Love Taetae muah muah :*

*pyeongg


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt3)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat! Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like? Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Hari kini sudah berganti. Matahari mulai kembali menunjukkan sinarnya. Suasana di sebuah rumah besar, kediaman keluarga Jung terlihat seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Terlihat damai dan tentram. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20 KST sudah waktunya seorang Jung Taehyung untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Kringggg Kringgg

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon rumah yang berbunyi. Sebenarnya sangat jarang seseorang akan menghubungi telepon rumah milik keluarga Jung. Jika pun ada yang memiliki keperluan, biasanya mereka sendiri akan langsung datang ke rumah itu. Daehyun yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan meja telepon pun segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

"..."

"Ne, benar. Ini dengan siapa?"

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar ya..."

"Taetae!" Panggil Daehyun.

"Ne, appa ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang menghampiri appanya.

"Ada telepon untukmu." Ujar Daehyun diiringi sebuah senyum yang terlihat aneh.

Taehyung pun segera menerima telepon itu. Diam-diam, Daehyun ternyata menguping pembicaraan antara Taehyung dan si penelepon dari balik dinding.

Pipp

"Pacarmu, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Appa!"

"Wae? Jadi benar itu pacarmu?" Tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Pacar? Pacar siapa? Taetae?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri suami dan anaknya.

"Molla..." balas Daehyun.

"Tae?"

"Dia bukan pacarku! Dia hanya teman sekelasku." Jawab Taehyung.

"Bagus. Karena eomma tidak akan mengijinkanmu punya pacar sebelum kau lulus SMA!" Tegas Baekhyun.

"Hahhh... Ne, eomma... Aku tahu, aku tahu..."

-Memang apa yang salah jika aku punya pacar nantinya?- batin Taehyung.

Tanpa terasa sudah 3 bulan lamanya Taehyung menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang pelajar SMA di Seoul Int. High School. Taehyung menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa seperti pelajar SMA kebanyakan. Namun yang membedakan, kehidupan Taehyung terasa lebih datar karena terus di penuhi dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar seperti tuntutan sang eomma. Ia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya di luar jam sekolah ataupun di waktu senggangnya membuat J-Hope, Jimin ataupun Jungkook terkadang kecewa karena Taehyung tidak pernah bisa ikut bersenang-senang dengan mereka.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa ikut pergi ke karaoke dengan kalian..." ujar Taehyung sedikit tak enak karena lagi-lagi ia menolak ajakan para sahabatnya.

"Gwenchana... Kami tahu kau harus segera pulang, Tae. Yasudah kalau begitu kami pergi bertiga saja ya." Ujar J-Hope yang diangguki oleh Jimin dan Jungkook.

Ya J-Hope memang berencana mengajak ketiga sahabatnya yang lain untuk jalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang mengingat besok merupakan hari libur. Taehyung menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak enak. Ia sadar ia pasti sudah sangat lagi-lagi mengecewakan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kajja Minie, Kook kita pergi sekarang!" Ajak J-Hope yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti Jimin dan juga Jungkook.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Taehyung membuat J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Wae, Tae?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hmm aku rasa pergi dengan kalian sesekali tidak masalah." Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan eom-"

"Sudahlah, Kook. Nanti biar kita bantu Mama Boy Taehyung ini menjelaskannya pada eommanya. Yasudah kajja naik!" Ujar J-Hope lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

J-Hope duduk di bangku kemudi lalu disusul Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk di kursi belakang. Suasana di dalam mobil itu di penuhi dengan berbagai canda dan tawa selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat karaoke. Dan semuanya itu tentu saja berasal dari pasangan J-Hope dan Jimin yang banyak memiliki selera humor yang tinggi.

"Nah kita sudah sampai! Kajja kita segera masuk ke dalam! Aku sudah mereservasinya tadi." Ujar J-Hope dengan semangat.

Mereka berempat pun turun dari mobil J-Hope dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat karaoke yang terbilang cukup ramai. Maklum malam ini malam Sabtu, malam dimana biasanya para pelajar mencari hiburan bersama teman-temannya setelah jenuh 5 hari berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran di sekolah.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar salah seorang petugas.

"Reservasi atas nama J-Hope." Ujar J-Hope pada petugas itu.

"Baiklah. Gu, tolong antarkan ke ruang VIP 12 ya." Ujar petugas itu pada petugas lain yang bertugas mengantarkan customer ke tempat pesanan mereka.

J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook serta Taehyung mengikuti kemana arah petugas iru membawa mereka. Mereka melewati beberapa ruangan karaoke yang terlihat hampir semuanya sudah terisi dan dapat terdengar juga sayup-sayup suara musik dan nyanyian dari dalam ruangan itu. Dan pada akhirnya sampailah mereka ke tempat yang di tuju. Ruangan VIP nomor 12.

"Nah ini ruangannya. Dan jika perlu bantuan, tekan tombol nomor 1." Ujar petugas itu sebelum meninggalkan mereka berempat di ruangan karaoke itu.

"Yeyy kajja! Kajja! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bernyanyi!" Ujar Jimin dengan semangatnya.

"Ne, ne, ne.. Pilihlah lagu yang kau suka." Ujar J-Hope dan membiarkan sang kekasih sibuk memilih lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan meski terkadang ia juga suka ikut memilih.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan. Mereka berdua nampak tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabat mereka yang terkadang suka meributkan soal lagu yang ingin di nyanyikan.

Pada akhirnya Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat lagu pilihannya mulai di play. Ia melirik ke arah J-Hope yang sedang sibuk mencari lagu apa yang ingin di nyanyikan olehnya nanti setelah Jimin selesai bernyanyi.

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan dari Taehyung dan Jungkook pun memenuhi ruangan itu saat Jimin selesai menyanyikan lagu pilihannya. Jimin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman manis sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada pendengar, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Yo yo yo J-Hope in da haus! Now is J-Hope's turn! Yeahhh!" Ujar J-Hope khas seorang rapper membuat sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut Taehyung dan Jungkook saat melihat tingkah salah seorang sahabat mereka.

J-Hope memilih sebuah lagu beraliran Hip Hop dan memiliki beberapa bagian rap membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu kembali ceria. Keempat orang di dalam ruangan itu bahkan tidak sungkan menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesekali mengikuti alunan musik yang tercipta membuat suasana semakin riuh.

Prok Prok Prok

Semua pun bertepuk tangan saat J-Hope mengakhiri lagunya. Meski bisa dibilang suara J-Hope tidak merdu, namun berkatnya, suasana yang ada menjadi lebih ceria dan itu sangat baik untuk dijadikan sebagai awal hiburan.

"Kook sekarang giliranmu!" Ujar Jimin lalu memberikan sebuah mic pada Jungkook yang duduk di sofa di paling sudut ruangan.

"Aku? Tapi.. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.." balas Jungkook.

"Gwenchana. Tidak masalah kok. Kami tidak terlalu memperdulikan soal kualitas suara. Jadi bernyanyilah!" Ujar Jimin lagi mencoba memberi semangat untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dan Jimin tentu saja balas menatapnya dengan tatapan -please-bernyanyilah- membuat Jungkook mengangguk. Kini Jungkook sibuk memilih-milih lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan. Ia terlihat sedikit kebingungan karena terlalu banyak pilihan lagu yang ada membuatnya bingung ingin memilih lagu apa.

Pip

Pada akhirnya Jungkook memilih sebuah lagu yang ia ingin nyanyikan. Terdengar alunan musik pada bagian awal lagu itu. Sebuah lagu ballad yang terkenal dan banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

Jungkook mulai menyanyikan satu bait lagu itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat merdu. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Jungkook karena menganggap dirinya tidak bisa bernyanyi. Padahal suaranya saat bernyanyi itu sangatlah merdu membuat Jimin, J-Hope bahkan Taehyung terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama suara merdu Jungkook itu.

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar saat Jungkook selesai menyanyikan lagu pilihannya. Pujian demi pujian ia dapat dari J-Hope, Jimin bahkan Taehyung secara bergantian membuat Jungkook malu karena terus di puji.

"Suaramu bagus sekali, Kook! Daebak!" Ujar Jimin sambil memberikan kedua jempolnya pada Jungkook.

"Jika kau bilang kau tidak bisa bernyanyi, lalu aku apa? Hahaha" Ujar J-Hope merendahkan dirinya membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Ne, kau hebat, Kook! Suaramu bagus sekali!" Puji Taehyung sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti ini.." ujar Jungkook mencoba untuk menghentikan ketiga sahabatnya yang terus saja memuji suaranya.

"Hahaha and it's your turn, Mama Boy!" J-Hope memberikan satu buah mic kepada Taehyung yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ne? Aku? Aniya! Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.." Tolak Taehyung dan menjauhkan mic yang dipegang J-Hope yang di arahkan padanya.

"Eyy jangan menggunakan alasan yang sama seperti Jungkook! Kalian bukanlah dua sejoli yang sehati! Jadi, cepat bernyanyilah!" Ujar J-Hope lagi dan segera menarik tangan Taehyung untuk menerima mic yang di pegangnya.

"Tap-tapi..."

"Bernyanyilah, Tae! Siapa tahu dengan mendengar kau bernyanyi aku akan merubah nama panggilanmu dari 'Mama Boy' menjadi 'Taehyung si Penyanyi' hahahaha..." Canda Jimin yang diiringi tawa dari bibir J-Hope dan juga Jungkook.

Dengan pasrah akhirnya Taehyung pun memilih secara acak lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan. J-Hope, Jimin bahkan Jungkook pun kini sudah merasa tidak sabar ingin mendengar suara Taehyung. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sangat penasaran akan kemampuan bernyanyi salah seorang sahabat mereka yang terkenal dimanja eommanya itu.

Alunan musik pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Nampaknya sebuah lagu upbeat yang di pilih oleh Taehyung. J-Hope dan Jimin kedua pasangan yang hyper itu pun mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti tempo yang ada. Sementara Jungkook hanya bertepuk tangan mengikuti tempo lagu.

"Hahaha Tae-ah! Ada apa denganmu? Hahaha..." tawa J-Hope kembali terdengar di saat tengah-tengah Taehyung yang bernyanyi dengan nada yang terkesan datar seperti layaknya seseorang yang sedang membaca teks di buku.

"Ahhh kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!" Keluh Taehyung dan berniat menghentikan lagu itu sesegera mungkin sebelum tawa dari J-Hope semakin parah. Malu. Mungkin itu yang di rasakan Taehyung sekarang.

"Aku rasa mungkin tumpukan buku yang membuatmu jadi begini hahaha... Kami meminta kau kan untuk bernyanyi bukan seperti sedang membaca begitu hahahha..." Ujar J-Hope sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terus tertawa.

Setelah kejadian memalukan Taehyung itu, mereka berempat pun masih terus lanjut bernyanyi bergantian. Tentunya mungkin hanya J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook saja yang bernyanyi. Dan Taehyung pasti tentu akan menolak jika ia disuruh untuk bernyanyi lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur malu dan tidak mungkin mau mempermalukan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

SKIP

Akhirnya tanpa terasa sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya Taehyung ikut pergi ke tempat karaoke bersama ketiga temannya yang lain, J-Hope, Jimin serta Jungkook. Kini sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Terlambat 2 jam dari jadwal pulangnya dan ia sangat khawatir. Pasalnya ia yakin eommanya pasti akan sangat marah jika ia kembali pulang terlambat. Apalagi terlambat sampai 2 jam. Taehyung mencoba memikirkan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal dan yang bisa di terima eommanya kenapa ia bisa pulang terlambat -lagi- seperti kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Tidak mungkin kan jika aku bilang aku habis pergi dengan teman-temanku?" Ujar Taehyung setengah berbisik dan kembali berpikir.

"Sudahlah, Tae. Tenang saja. Kami yang akan membantu menjelaskan pada eommamu nanti." Ujar J-Hope dari balik kursi kemudi berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang panik.

Meski Taehyung mendengar perkataan J-Hope, ia masih tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Selalu ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah Taehyung. Ya, J-Hope memang berencana memulangkan Taehyung dulu sebelum ia mengantar Jungkook, Jimin dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Selain itu, seperti janjinya, ia ingin membantu Taehyung menjelaskan kepada eomma Taehyung kenapa Taehyung bisa pulang terlambat.

"Tae, jadi ini rumahmu?" Tanya Jimin saat J-Hope mematikan mesin mobilnya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar. Jimin menatap rumah Taehyung tidak percaya. Karena itu sangat di luar ekspektasinya.

"Besar sekali..." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap rumah Taehyung dengan takjub.

"Ne, ini rumahku. Tapi apa kalian yakin ingin masuk dan bertemu eommaku?" Tanya Taehyung pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Tentu. Kami kan ingin membantumu memberikan alasan atas keterlambatan pulangmu ini." Balas J-Hope.

Akhirnya mereka J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook pun mengikuti langkah Taehyung dari belakang untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Sesekali Jimin dan Jungkook memandang ke sekeliling pekarangan rumah Taehyung yang cukup luas yang banyak di tumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman.

CKLEK

Taehyung membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Seperti biasa pintu itu memang tidak terkunci sebelum semua anggota keluarga, -DaeBaekTae- sudah berada semua di rumah. Dengan gugup Taehyung pun membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Membiarkan dirinya masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah. Baru saja satu langkah, Taehyung sudah bisa mendengar suara teriakan yang membuatnya menjadi sesak.

"JUNG TAEHYUNG!" Benar, itu adalah teriakan nyaring dari eommanya, Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat dimana Taehyung berdiri sekarang.

"Baek, tenanglah.." Ujar Daehyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan sebuah remote TV di tangan kanannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taehyung.

"Hmm itu... Aku tadi ha-hab-"

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" Ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Taehyung tahu pasti eommanya sekarang sedang marah.

"Jam delapan, eomma..." balas Taehyung sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu apa kau akan memberikan alasan yang masuk akal pada eomma kenapa kau bisa pulang terlambat -lagi- seperti ini, hmm?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dan... Eoh siapa mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari ternyata anaknya, Taehyung tidak pulang sendiri. Ia melihat ada 3 orang lainnya berdiri di belakang Taehyung. Dan ketiganya nampak terdiam mungkin shock saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Annyeonghasaeyo ahjumma..." sapa J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badan mereka bertiga di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Me-mereka teman-temanku, eomma... Aku pulang terlambat karena tadi aku habis be-belajar kelompok dengan me-mereka eom-eomma ehh hmm i-iya belajar kelompok." Ujar Taehyung sedikit terbata-bata. Baekhyun menatap mereka berempat dengan penuh selidik.

"Be-benar ahjumma. Tadi kami habis belajar bersama. Karena itu Mama Boy ini ehh maksudku Taehyung jadi pulang terlambat. Mian, ahjumma..." Ujar J-Hope mencoba membantu Taehyung beralasan.

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Taehyung ataupun J-Hope membuat Taehyung, J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook menjadi bingung harus beralasan apalagi. Mereka berempat saling melirik dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyaaaa... Neomu kyeoptta!" Teriak Baekhyun dan langsung berhambur ke arah Jungkook yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Uhh neomu kyeoptta... Siapa namamu, hmm?" Ujar Baekhyun penuh antusias kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas. Sementara Taehyung, J-Hope dan Jimin hanya bisa menganga lebar terutama Taehyung yang tidak pernah menyangka eommanya akan berbuat seperti itu pada salah seorang temannya yang belum pernah ia kenalkan sebelumnya.

"Eomma, eomma, lepaskan! Kookie pasti kesakitan, eomma..." Ujar Taehyung mencoba menghentikan kegiatan eommanya yang mencubiti kedua pipi Jungkook tanpa henti hingga membuat pipi Jungkook kini terlihat memerah.

"Mian, habis eomma terlalu gemas padanya. Ahhh neomu kyeoptta!" Puji Baekhyun lagi dan kini memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

"Baek, kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka masuk dulu?" Ujar Daehyun dari dalam.

"Ahh iya! Kajja masuk dulu!" Ujar Baekhyun dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

J-Hope dan Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Mereka pasti sangat shock dengan mood Baekhyun, eomma dari sahabat mereka, Taehyung yang dalam sekejap bisa langsung berubah hanya karena melihat Jungkook?

"Kajja, masuk dulu Hope, Min! Mian, eommaku memang biasa seperti itu." Ujar Taehyung dan mengajak J-Hope dan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Taetae kenapa tidak pernah bercerita pada eomma jika Taetae punya teman seimut ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusiasnya saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, bergabung dengan Daehyun yang masih asik menonton TV.

"Aku pikir eomma pasti tidak akan su-"

"Jika temanmu seperti Kookie, eomma pasti akan suka..." Potong Baekhyun lalu menatap ke arah kanannya tepatnya ke arah Jungkook duduk.

"Uhhh Kookie imut sekali..." puji Baekhyun dan kembali mencubit pipi Jungkook sekilas.

"Go-gomawo, ahjumma.." balas Jungkook sambil mengelus pipinya yang habis di cubit kembali oleh Baekhyun.

J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook kini sudah pamit pulang mengingat hari kini juga sudah semakin malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST, sudah satu jam lamanya mereka berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Itu semua terjadi karena Baekhyun sang nyonya rumah yang juga merupakan eomma dari Taehyung menahan mereka terutama Jungkook untuk pulang. Alasannya karena ia terlalu gemas dengan Jungkook.

"Ahh kyeoptta.. Kenapa Jungkook begitu imut, Tae?" Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya terus memuji Jungkook membuat Taehyung serta Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka bersamaan.

"Eomma.. Kenapa eomma bersikap seperti itu pada Kookie? Kan kasian Kookie, eomma..." ujar Taehyung.

"Wae? Taetae cemburu jika eomma menyukai Kookie, eoh? Salahkan saja kenapa wajah Kookie begitu imut sehingga bisa membuat eomma gemas." Balas Baekhyun membuat Taehyung hanya diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hahh ayo kita buat adik kecil saja buat Taetae yang tidak kalah imuf dari Koo- auuu Baek!" Daehyun mengelus lengan kanannya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan manis dari istri mungilnya.

"Stt jangan berbicara aneh-aneh di depan Taetae!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Loh? Kenapa aneh? Lagipula apa salahnya jika aku membicarakan calon adiknya nanti di depannya? Lagipula ia juga sudah tahu tentang..." Daehyun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Tahu tentang apa maksud appa?" Tanya Taehyung yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud sang appa.

"Eiii jangan pura-pura tidak tahu.. Kau pasti tahu kan tentang apa it- auu Baek! Kenapa memukulku lagi?" Teriak Daehyun lagi setelah mendapat pukulan kedua kalinya dari Baekhyun.

"Ku bilang jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak di depan Taetae! Kau kira dia mempunyai otak semesummu apa? Cihh.." decih Baekhyun yang di balas helaan nafas dari Daehyun.

"Taetae, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi. Dan kau pasti belum makan, kan? Eomma akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun yang di turuti oleh Taehyung.

SKIP

Taehyung sedang menatap dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia menatap pantulan sempurna dirinya di cermin itu. Ia pandangi sekujur tubuhnya mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya dan tentu saja berhenti tepat di wajahnya yang ehem tampan.

Perlahan Taehyung melepaskan satu kancing atas kemeja putih sekolahnya lalu melonggarkan sedikit dasi sekolahnya. Ia memang selalu mengancingkan kemejanya hingga ke kancing paling atas sehingga terlihat seperti akan terkecik. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan kemeja yang pada mulanya ia masukkan ke dalam celananya. Dan ia tatapi lagi penampilannya kini di cermin itu. Beruntung kemejanya tidak kebesaran. Jika tidak, pasti akan terlihat sedikit aneh jika di keluarkan begitu.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Ujarnya lalu melepaskan kancing-kancing pada kedua lengannya dan menggulung kedua lengan kemeja sekolahnya hingga sebatas siku.

Kedua tangannya kini beralih pada rambut hitamnya yang sudah disisir dengan rapi bahkan terlihat sangat licin mungkin lalat saja akan terpeleset jika menginjak rambutnya. Well, itu sangat berlebihan memang. Taehyung mengacak sedikit rambutnya dan menatanya sedemikian mungkin.

CKLEK

"Taetae, apa yang sedang kau laku- Aigoo... Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan begini, Tae? Aigoo aigoo..." ujar Baekhyun heboh saat melihat penampilan Taehyung yang berantakan -menurutnya.

"Ya! Eo-eomma! Eomma! Henti- ya! Eomma! Hentikan!" Keluh Taehyung saat Baekhyun berusaha merapikan penampilannya.

"Aishh kenapa penampilanmu jadi begini? Aigoo aigoo.. Berantakan sekali.. Kau mau ke sekolah, Tae.." ujar Baekhyun sambil berdecak melihat penampilan Taehyung sang putra kesayangannya.

"Aku memang mau ke sekolah eomma.. Yasudah aku sudah siap..." balas Taehyung lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan di lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama.

"Aishh Tae! Rapikan dulu baju dan rambutmu itu! Aishh.." Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya meneriaki Taehyung meski mereka kini sudah sampai di ruang makan dimana Daehyun sudah duduk dengan manisnya dengan secangkir kopi panas dan koran di tangannya.

"Pagi, appa..." Sapa Taehyung lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri Daehyun.

"Pagi, Tae.." balas Daehyun dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koran di tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah sang putra tunggalnya.

"Aigoo.. Waeyo Baek? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik seperti ini, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun kepada sang istri yang sedang memasang wajah cemberutnya di sisi kanannya.

"Kau tidak lihat penampilan Taetae, yeobo?" Ujar Baekhyun. Daehyun pun kembali memperhatikan Taehyung dengan kedua alis terangkat dan dahi yang berkerut.

"Wae? Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan penampilan Taetae? Dia tetap tampan seperti biasanya.." balas Daehyun santai.

"Mwo? Dengan penampilan yang berantakan seperti itu? Jinjja.." ujar Baekhyun.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Ahh aku tau.. Apa karena penampilannya yang hmm baru ini? Aku rasa tidak buruk kok. Dia tetap tampan." Puji Daehyun yang dibalas seulas senyum dari Taehyung.

"Ya! Penampilan berantakan seperti berandal ini kau bilang tidak buruk? Astagaaa.. Jung Daehyun dimana kau letakkan matamu itu, eoh?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"Sudahlah, Baek.. Itu penampilan anak muda jaman sekarang. Sudahlah jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Kau berlebihan sekali..." ujar Daehyun santai lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan meletakannya di piring di hadapannya.

"Lagipula siapa tahu dengan penampilan baru Taetae ini, Jungkook bisa lebih menyukainya." Sambung Daehyun santai membuat Taehyung yang sedang menyuapkan sepotong roti jadi tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk.." Taehyung langsung segera meraih segelas air dan meminumnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, makannya, Tae.." ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Ya! Appa!" Teriak Taehyung membuat Daehyun tertawa.

"Reaksimu lucu sekali, Tae.. Jadi kau benar merubah penampilanmu ini demi Jungkook, hmm?" Goda Daehyun membuat pipi Taehyung entah ia sadari atau tidak jadi memerah.

"Jungkook? Maksudmu Jungkook teman Taetae yang imut seperti kelinci itu?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ne, siapa lagi... Benar kan, Tae? Kau menyukainya kan? Appa setuju-setuju saja jika kau pacaran dengan Jungkook itu. Appa lihat dia anak yang baik." Ujar Daehyun terang-terangan membuat Taehyung terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Ya! Appa! Jangan sembarangan! Ishh aku dan Kookie hanya berteman saja. Lagipula..."

"Tidak!" Potong Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Taehyung dan Daehyun pun segera menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pacaran dengan Taetae! Setidaknya jangan saat ini! Tidak! Tidak!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tegas.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai..."

"Meski aku menyukainya, bukan berarti aku setuju Taetae pacaran dengannya kan?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi..."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Meski dengan Jungkook sekalipun."

"Eomma tenang saja... Aku memang belum berniat pacaran dengan siapapun kok.. Apa yang dikatakan appa sama sekali tidak benar.. Aku dan Kookie hanya berteman. Ya, hanya berteman.." jelas Taehyung dan dibalaa seulas senyum dari Baekhyun.

Taehyung kini sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Daehyum baru saja melajukan mobilnya ke kantor segera setelah Taehyung turun dari mobil. Dengan tas ransel dan jas seragam yang di sampirkan di bahu kanannya, Taehyung langsung melenggang masuk memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Tanpa disadari, perubahan sedikit penampilannya ini cukup membuat heboh. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berpapasan dengannya beberapa kali menatapnya. Sedikit tidak percaya memang karena selama ini Taehyung cukup terkenal dengan penampilannya yang err 'rapi' berubah jadi seorang siswa yang sangat tampan dan mempesona. Berlebihan? Mungkin.. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona perubahan dari diri Taehyung. Bahkan beberapa siswi mulai berbisik-bisik saat melihat penampilan baru Taehyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi idola baru di sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Jung Taehyung..

Bughhh

Tanpa sengaja, ada seseorang yang menyenggol bahu kirinya dari belakang. Dan membuat beberapa buku yang dibawa oleh orang itu jatuh berserakan di lantai. Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena kecerobohannya.

"Joseonghamnida.. Joseongham-"

"Kookie?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tae-Taehyung?" Mata Jungkook terbelalak terkejut. Sepertinya ia begitu terkejut melihat err penampilan baru Taehyung.

"Mi-mian aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu.." Ujar Jungkook lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Gwenchana.. Biar aku bantu bawakan. Lain kali, mintalah seorang lain untuk membawakan tumpukan buku seperti ini. Kau yeoja tidak baik membawa tumpukan buku sebanyak ini." Ujar Taehyung lalu mengambil semua tumpukan buku dari tangan Jungkook.

"Gwenchana.. Aku bisa mem-"

"Sudah biar aku saja yang bawakan. Lalu buku-buku ini akan dibawa kemana?" Tanya Taehyung karena ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana buku-buku itu.

"Kelas 11C. Pelajaran Choi Saem." Balas Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa langsung ke kelas saja jika kau mau."

"Ani. Akan lebih baik aku ikut denganmu mengantar buku-buku ini. Harusnya ini kan tanggung jawabku." Balas Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu."

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah berada di koridor kelas 11, kelas sunbae mereka. Ternyata koridor kelas itu memang sudah cukup ramai. Banyak diantara mereka berdiri di sekitar koridor sambil berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman mereka. Taehyung merasa sedikit canggung melewati koridor kelas 11 ini.

"Nah ini kelasnya, Tae." Ujar Jungkook saat melihat plang bertuliskan kelas 11C di depan sebuah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Annyeonghaseo.. Maaf sunbaenim.. Kami ingin mengantar buku materi dari Choi saem." Ujar Jungkook kepada seorang namja yang duduk di dekat pintu.

"Ohh letakan saja di meja guru, Kook." Balas namja itu.

Taehyung pun meletakan semua tumpukan itu di atas meja guru. Ia jadi bertambah canggung saat ia merasa semua mata tertuju pada dirinya saat itu. Setelah meletakan semua buku itu, Taehyung langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil sesekali membungkukkan tubuhnya, sopan santun.

"Ohh hai Kookie.. Sedang apa disini?" Ujar seorang namja lainnya dan segera merangkul bahu Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu dari belakang.

"Annyeong Jin oppa.." sapa Jungkook saat menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah namja itu.

Taehyung hanya terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Namja yang di panggil Jungkook dengan nama Jin itu, adalah namja yang sama yang dulu sempat mengancamnya di toilet.

"Aku dan temanku baru saja mengantar buku dari Choi saem, oppa." Balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Teman?"

"Ohh Taehyung, temanku." Ujar Jungkook sambil melirik Taehyung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Taehyung pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Jadi ini temanmu?" Tanya Jin sambil melihat penampilan Taehyung dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dan semua senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ne, dia yang sering aku ceritakan pada oppa.." ujar Jungkook sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Jin.

"Annyeong sunbae.. Taehyung imnida.." ujar Taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri karena ia yakin sunbaenya itu sudah mengenalinya.

"Ahh ya.. Jin." Balas Jin singkat.

-Jadi namanya Jin? Dan ternyata dia benar namjachingu Jungkook..- batin Taehyung.

"Baiklah oppa.. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi. Annyeong oppa.. Kajja Tae.." pamit Jungkook. Baru saja Taehyung akan melangkah. Namun tiba-tiba Jin menahan bahu kanannya.

"Ingat apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya." Bisik Jin lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Taehyung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yassshh Chap ketiga selesai akhirnyaaa setelah berjuang mendapatkan feel dan alurnya kembali, akhirnya chap 3 selesai di update huehehe

Mian yaa ceritanya jadi makin gaje gini ceritanya..

Maaf jika kalian tidak puas dengan chap ketiga ini ya readersdul..

Sungguh aku banyak khilaf di chap ini :(

Sangkin udah jarang di lanjut karena sibuk, feelnya jadi hilang dan selera buat lanjutin kadang juga engga ada :(

Dan maaf juga saat dilanjut chap kali ini malah mengecewakan :(

Maaf untuk yang sebesar-besarnyaaaa..

Mian aku gabisa bales review kalian satu" yaa dan oh ya gimana dengan sequel 'Mine is Yours' nya? Gak bikin greget ya? Gak sesuai harapan ya? Maaf juga yaaa..

Untuk cerita 'You're My Reason' tenang aja itu juga akan terus di lanjut kok sampe titim darah penghabisan wkwkwk mian kalo kelamaan update.. abis ini FF itu bakal di update kok tunggu aja yaaa..

Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, see you at next chap guys^^


End file.
